Enchanted Strangers
by Domonique Marie
Summary: Hazel Alexandria Lo'Raine is just a typical teenager who's life isn't all that perfect. But once she starts talking online with Justin Bieber or "Jeremy", she starts to feel as if her life could have some meaning to it. Will Justin change Hazel's life?
1. Chapter 1

*** = Justin's thoughts**

The audience chants as Justin Bieber does vocal exercises baskstage. He's never been so nervous in his life, for this is the biggest audience he's ever sang to.

"Justin! Justin! Justin! Justin!" the crowd screams. The whole stage shakes with excitement.

"You ready Justin?" one of his crew members asks breathlessly.

Justin looks down at his shoes and just stares, expressionless. He doesn't know what to do. What to say. What if he forgets the words? What if the crowd doesn't like him? What if, what if, what if...

"Justin! Hey man, you're up in 2 minutes!" the crew member yells out, but Justin continues to stare at his shoes.

*I can't do this. I know my fans depend on me, but I just can't shake off this feeling like...I will fail...*

Justin finally looks up and nods his head at the crew member, than gathers up everyone to do his ritual before a perfomance.

The lights go dark in the stadium, and the crowd roars even louder. The stadium shakes and everything's a blurr.

Justin walks out in the dark, ready to give it his all. He holds up the michrophone, and starts to sing "One Less Lonely Girl".

The spotlights hit him at that second, and at this point, you can barely hear anything. But that doesn't stop Justin Bieber.

* * *

Ugh, all day she's been like this, Justin Bieber THIS! and Justin Bieber THAT! Yeah, STFU Adriana! I don't wanna hear another word about your faggot boyfriend! What does she see in him anyway? He's got ugly hair, a girl voice, and he's just so annoying!

I walk to lunch with Adrianna, while she gabs on about him. Someone KILL me.

We sit down where we usually sit, the loner table. Since i'm Adrianna's friend, no one hangs out with us. Now if you're thinking, why don't you just ditch her too? Mm, well you see, she's been my friend since Grade K and she's put up with my shit. She doesn't walk away from me, she helps me with my problems, and I love her for that. The bad thing is, she likes Justin Bieber, so everyone hates her.

"Omg, so his concert was AMAZING last night! Oh I could not stop screaming my head off! He's so sexy, don't you just wanna put him in your closet and keep him forever haze?" Adriana screeched.

"Uhm, yeah, so I can hang him with my hoodie strings" I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

She pouted at me, but she kept going on. "Don't be such a hater, Justin has amazing talent" She sighs. "You should've been there"

I scoff a second time "And what? Have my ears bleed for a month? No way!" I bite into my ham sandwhich, and chew noisily to annoy Adrianna.

She gives me a look and takes out her apples. She loves eating healthy, it bugs the crap out of me.

I stare at her apples like they're my sworn enemy, than look up at her. She has the most beautiful face. She's light skinned, with sort'of an oval shaped face (a pretty oval). Her cheeks are always lit up with light pink powder and she has small dimples. Her light freckles on her nose make her even prettier. She has light golden hair, and bright blue eyes to die for. I am so jealous of her. I am not even close to being pretty.

She bites into her juicy green apple with her bright white teeth, and savors the taste for a good 5 minutes. I stare at her in envy, she even chews perfectly.

After lunch, I go to math class. This school is more boring than watching my brother count the dots on the ceiling of the doctor's office. I stare at the clock, 2:58PM. Almost there, just 2 more minutes. Come on Hazel, you can make it.

The bell rings and I rush out of there like there's a fire. I grab Adrianna's, or Drina, arm and we race to my house, which is only 3 blocks away. I open the door to my medium sized house, and I throw my backpack in my cat's face. Poor Lillian, such a darling cat, too bad i'm mean to her. We run to my room and we get on Omegle (you know that online chat site). Ok, well my story behind this is...well...

Thursday, June 5th. 9:00PM.

kidrauhl: haha, so you just booked it?  
writeloveonmyarms: hell yeah! haha, drina doesn't like "doing pranks" on people kidrauhl: really? i love doing pranks. it's what i do when i'm not busy writeloveonmyarms: no way, me too! it just makes me feel happy haha kidrauhl: yeah me too, just being a normal teenager makes me feel happy writeloveonmyarms: same here, looks like we have a lot in common "kid" (;  
kidrauhl: haha, i told you i'm not a kid! (;  
writeloveonmyarms: you sure? lol. kidrauhl: def. sure. you know, you're the first girl i've talked to that i actually like talking to writeloveonmyarms: haha, really? why thanks (: you're not so bad yourself (;  
kidrauhl: haha, thanks. oh, gotta go! let's talk tomorrow at 8PM. k?  
writeloveonmyarms: for'sure! can't wait. (:  
kidrauhl: bye beautiful (;  
writeloveonmyarms: bye cutie pie

kidrauhl has logged off.

I spin in my chair, waiting for 8'oclock to roll around. I don't know, but talking to this boy makes me feel so...good. I mean don't get me wrong, online chatting is lame cause it's just 80year old men tryna get some, but i feel like this guy is real and down to earth.

Drina lays on my messy bed, filled with all our clothes. When she sleeps over, she leaves her clothes at my house, and she just gets them when she feels like it. That's the way we usually roll. She's staying over tonight, and she'll finally get to meet this boy i'm talking to. I'm so excited! More excited than her going to that Justin Bieber concert. Yuck.

"When is this "boy" coming on haze?" Drina asks impatiently.

"Be patient! He says he'll be on at 8, but i'll just be logged in just in case he logs in early" I say, hiding the happiness in my voice.

"Speaking of Justin, I'm going to another concert in a couple weeks with Chelsea. You should totally come with!" she yelps.

I roll my eyes and turn to my computer screen. I wonder what he's doing right now...

* * *

Should i log in early? I really want to talk to her. She seems so cool, and she makes me feel like a normal kid. I need to log in right now! But the interview! Ugh, stupid interview. Maybe if i can sneak onto my account, they won't notice.

I open up my laptop and type in . My palms are sweaty, whoa...why am i so scared? I read my online list and see her name! I click on her name and type...


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my GOD! He's on, he's on, he's on! Omg, ok. Calm down Hazel. He's just a boy...that GETS you and has a lot in common with you! I turn around to see Drina painting her fingernails, oh god, she's SUCH a girl. I ignore her and see what Jeremy has to write. Oh right, did I mention this boy's name is Jeremy? Yeah, even his name is awesome...

Friday 4:00PM

kidrauhl: what's crackin, gorgeous? (;  
writeloveonmyarms: haiiiii mr. sexynesss (; wacha doingg?  
kidrauhl: oh, just chillin. waiting...  
writeloveonmyarms: hmm, waiting for what?  
kidrauhl: just this meeting thing, what are you doing? writeloveonmyarms: here with drina. she's painting her nails -rolls eyes- haha d:  
kidrauhl: wow (x didn't you say i can meet her? pshh, rude hazel! loljk writeloveonmyarms: hey hey, chill. i will let you talk to her right now haha kidrauhl: ha, k. don't be lying! writeloveonmyarms: psh, i'd never lie!  
kidrauhl: :o bullcrap!  
writeloveonmyarms: oh shut up (;

I spin my chair quickly. "Drina!" I scream.

She falls off the bed in shock. "Hey! You made me smear my nail polish!" she frowns, but gets up. She walks over to me and stares at my computer screen. She gasps and her face suddenly has a huge grin slapped on. "Is this the boy!"

"Yes, this is Jeremy. Wanna talk to him?"

"Of course! Scooch over miss jeremy" she winks.

I roll my eyes and get off the chair. I jump on my bed and smile at the computer screen. Can't believe he's on.

writeloveonmyarms: hey! it's hazel's friend, drina! (:  
kidrauhl: oh hey (: what's up?  
writeloveonmyarms: oh nothing, she's just day dreaming about you on her bed (;  
kidrauhl: oh really? haha, well let's just say i'm day dreaming about her too (:  
writeloveonmyarms: :o really? awhhh that's so cute! n_n kidrauhl: hah yeah, she's a great girl to talk to when i'm feeling down or just tired. she brightens my day actually writeloveonmyarms: wow, that's so sweet. no boy has ever told her that. your name's Jeremy right?  
kidrauhl: yeah. d: your full name's adrianna? writeloveonmyarms: yessir! :D so tell me jeremy, where are you from?  
kidrauhl: uhm, i live in canada writeloveonmyarms: really? omg so do we! that's so cool, where in canada?  
kidrauhl: oh uhh, i don't usually give out my location online...sorry writeloveonmyarms: oh, yeah you're right, sorry kidrauhl: it's alright (: writeloveonmyarms: mm, well, imma go! i have to finish painting my nails. nice talking to you! :D kidrauhl: you too drina! (:

Drina turns the chair around and smiles at Hazel, day dreaming about "Jeremy". Drina stands up and sits next to Hazel.

"Jeremy is a REALLY nice guy, good choice Hazel" she winks again.

"Isn't he? Oh, I can't believe I met him Drina. He's so..." I sigh and just try to think of a word to describe him. Too bad I can't. Drina gets the idea and just giggles.

"Well I think you have a crush on Jeremy" she smiles devishly.

"I do not!" I say in denial.

"Do too! He even admitted he liked you too!"

"What?" I jump off the bed and drop into the chair. I read the past conversation they had and gasp really loudly. He DOES like me. Oh god, I am now getting major butterflies! I start to type when he suddenly types something.

kidrauhl: oh sorry haze! i gotta go. my meeting is starting. /:  
writeloveonmyarms: awh :( well can you go on later?  
kidrauhl: uhh, i'll try. k boo? ttyl beautiful. (:  
writeloveonmyarms: haha, k cute pie. bye (:  
kidrauhl has logged off.

I could NOT stop blushing. He called me beautiful. I mean, he's told me so many times that i was gorgeous, but beautiful? I couldn't feel anymore thrilled. I could just die happy right now, but i can't. I HAVE to talk to him later. Hopefully he goes on later. I get out of my chair and skip down the stairs, leaving Drina to finish her nails. I trot into the kitchen and grab a snapple from the fridge. As I drink, i see my little brother, Damien, slam the front door. He drops his backpack on the floor of the living room, and charges into the kitchen with a red face. He opens the fridge and gets out a snapple as well. He pulls out a chair from the counter, and sits down furiously. He huffs. "School fucking sucks".

I frown and lean against the counter top, looking into his angry eyes. "What's the matter bean?". Damien's nickname is bean because when he was small, he LOVED jelly beans. He ate them with everything...and i mean EVERYTHING.

He rolls his eyes "My english teacher gave me an F on my history test cause she accused me of "cheating". He kicks the counter with his foot and drinks his snapple in angry gulps. He puts down the bottle and puts his head in his hands.

I walk around the counter and give him a loving hug. Yeah, I love my little brother. He is a pain in the ass, but I will always care for him. When I was about 7 years old, and Damien was 2, my dad was our hero. He used to tell us stories at night when he got back from the firestation, and he'd fight the monsters in the closet away. We loved him so much. Him and my mom were two people match made in heaven. They were so in love, it was like a fairytale. But one day, my dad died in a burning building, trying to save a little girl from the top floor. The ceiling collapsed on them both, and neither survived. Our family burned down as well, nothing was the same without my dad.

I kissed Damien's forehead and said everything was going to be okay...like on the night that dad died.

He looked up at me and smiled slightly. I know everything was going to be okay, especially with Jeremy by my side.

Interview With Justin Bieber:

interviewer: so justin! welcome. how are you?  
justin: thank you, i'm good, how about yourself? interviewer: oh, i am doing well. justin: great -smiles-  
interviewer: look at that smile -laughs- so justin, what's it like being a 16 year old super star?  
justin: -sighs- well, i'm so thankful to be where i am now. you know before i was just a boy in canada living life, and singing. but now, i'm having people chasing me taking pictures and it's just...it's crazy interviewer: -nods- yeah, it must be tough to go out sometimes. tell me, do you have to cover yourself up or "disguise" when you just wanna go to the store or buy fast food?  
justin: uhm, well sometimes. i mean, i try not to get out a lot when people know where you're staying. i keep it on the DL. but when i do need to go out, i just put on my hood and some sunglasses and...try to stay hidden -flips hair- interviewer: hmm, interesting. staying low is quite a challenge. specially if you're justin bieber! -laughs- so, tell me about your fans. justin: oh wow, uhm, my fans. i love them...to death, they're the reason i am here today. if they believe in me, than i believe i can do anything in the world -smiles-  
interviewer: awhh, now that's sweet. speaking of sweet, any special girls in your life? like a "close friend"?  
justin: uhh, -laughs- yeah, i gotta couple friends that are close that are girls. interviewer: ooh, can you tell us one girl that's on your mind right now? justin: well uh, hmm...well actually this one girl, her name's hazel...and she's uhh...pretty amazing...

*Shit! Why did I say her name? They might hunt her down, and I don't want that to happen. Well, hopefully nothing happens. I want to skip this interview and just talk to her! I had to change my name to Jeremy for...safety reasons. Hope she doesn't get mad that I lied. God, I need her right now...*


	3. Chapter 3

I finally let go of Damien and sigh loudly. He looks up at me with a tear. "I miss him haze."

I try not to cry, but seeing his pain makes me want to just eat his problems away, so I too shed a tear. We hug again, so tight i think he stopped breathing. I missed him so much too, and i never will stop missing him.

Adrianna skips downstairs screaming out my name, when she suddenly sees my brother and i having a sob fest. She frowns, but walks over and hugs us both. She knows about my dad, and she knows Damien only cries if it's about him. Another reason I love her. After we wiped our tears and pulled ourselves together, I made grilled cheese sandwhiches for the three of us. It was a pretty good Friday if you ask me.

We went to the living room and watched Mean Girls. Yeah, even Damien likes this movie. We recited the whole movie since we've only seen it about a million times. All of a sudden the doorbell rings. I look at Drina who is staring right at me. I grab her hand and we slowly walk to the door. I turn the knob...

After the interview with Justin

"Hey J! We're going to the basketball court down the street. You comin?" Ryan says when i walk in the room.

"Nah foo, i'm gonna hit the hay" I say, lying between my teeth.

"What? Since when do you pass a game? You feelin alright?"

"Uhh, yeah i'm fine. This interview just made me sleepy. We'll play tomorrow a'ight?"

Ryan scoffs "Whatever faggot" and walks out. Justin sighs and falls into the couch. He grabs his laptop and sets it on his lap. He logs onto Omegle.

"Surprise!" my Aunt Beatrice yelps. I jump and squeeze Drina's hand like i was getting a shot.

"Aunt Beatrice! What are you doing here?" Damien yells as he runs into her arms.

"Oh, your mother is working late, so she said I get to babysit you kids tonight" she closes the door, and waves. "Hey Drina".

"Hello Bea, how are you?" Drina says as she hugs my aunt. I take a deep breath and hug her as well. My Aunt Beatrice is my mom's sister. She's always so optimistic and doesn't let anyone ruin her day. I wish I could be like her. Drina and I decide to stop watching the movie and just do stuff in my room. We leave Damien and Beatrice to playing Uno.

I run up to my room and check Omegle. Holy shit! Jeremy is on! My heart beats fast and i click on his name.

writeloveonmyarms: hey jeremy! (:  
kidrauhl: hey there. (: writeloveonmyarms: how was your meeting?  
kidrauhl: ehh, it was alright. how's your friday night?  
writeloveonmyarms: mm, better now that i'm talking to you n_n kidrauhl: oh really? sweet (: writeloveonmyarms: yepp. i was watching mean girls with drina and my brother kidrauhl: oh cool. his name's damien right?  
writeloveonmyarms: mhmmm. the brat i told you about (;  
kidrauhl: haha, that's mean. my step siblings are here with me. writeloveonmyarms: oh! you mean jazmyn and jaxon? kidrauhl: yeah(: writeloveonmyarms: do they get on your nerves? kidrauhl: never! well jazmyn is learning to talk more, so it's a little hard to get her to be quiet (;  
writeloveonmyarms: haha, oh i've been there before. kidrauhl: yeah, but i love her writeloveonmyarms: yeah, i love damien like no other sister would with her brother kidrauhl: that's sweet. i wish more girls liked their brothers writeloveonmyarms: same here kidrauhl: hmm. girr. my friend is being stupid. he keeps bugging me to play bball. /:  
writeloveonmyarms: awhh. well go ahead and play (:  
kidrauhl: but i wanna talk to you (:  
writeloveonmyarms: (: tell you what, why don't i give you my number and you can just call me later.  
kidrauhl: really? you'd trust me with your number?  
writeloveonmyarms: haha well yeah, i mean you're pretty much the only guy i've trusted for a long time kidrauhl: wow, i feel so special. well alright then. i promise not to stalk you (;  
writeloveonmyarms: haha, k. (; 626-555-0921

Justin quickly grabs a pen and writes down the number. He smiles while writing it, for this will be the first time he gets to hear Hazel's voice.

*I wonder if it's pretty. Who am i kidding, i know she'll have a beautiful voice. Her personality is amazing, so i bet her voice is ten times better*

kidrauhl: k got it. i'll call you later? (:  
writeloveonmyarms: for sure. bye jeremy (:  
kidrauhl: goodbye love. kidrauhl has logged off.

I get up and see Adrianna staring up at me with a huge smile. I blush and walk over to my closet.

"What happened haze? Did he tell you he wants to marry you?" she giggles.

I bite my lip and turn, smiling "Even better, he's gonna call me later!" I do a little dance which makes both of us laugh. Drina jumps up and claps her hands.

"I wonder what his voice sounds like!" she smiles.

"Me too. I bet it's sexy" I wink and fall onto my bed, looking up at the ceiling. I've never felt this way before. Could it be love?

I get off the couch and walk outside, smiling. I have this girl's number and I can't wait to call her. I run across the street to the court and meet up with the guys.

"Sup guys. Hey Chaz! Throw me the ball" I say, throwing up my hands for the ball.

Chaz hands me the ball and smiles. "Alright, let's play some ball!" he yells out.

Even though playing basketball and being a normal teenager for once, I can't stop thinking about her. Hmm, could this be love?


	4. Chapter 4

It's about 1:00AM and Drina is snoring like a fucking truck. This is the worst part when she sleeps over...when she sleeps! Ugh, I look through my photo album quietly on my bedroom floor. It's a whole book of me and family, friends, and just my life. I have so many pictures with dad, it breaks my heart. Suddenly, my phone starts to ring. My heart suddenly stops and i stare at my phone. I uncross my legs and grab my phone. Uknown caller? I gasp loudly and realize it's Jeremy! I quickly answer it.

"H-hello?" I stutter, like an idiot.

"Oh uh, is this Hazel?" the voice asks.

I nod but realize he can't see me, so I finally respond "Uhh yeah, w-who's this?"

I hear the voice sigh, like in relief "It's me Jeremy"

My heart is beating a million times faster and I drop the phone. I scream softly, and pick up the phone again.

"Ohh uhh, hey! How's it goin?" I say stupidly. I can't believe i'm acting this way. Calm down Hazel. He's just a boy...a boy with a voice that can make me give in, in any situtation.

"It's going good, i'm sorry i'm calling so late. I just needed to take a break and talk to someone" he says softly. Like an angel.

I sigh and shake my head "No it's fine, you can talk, and i'll listen" I smile.

He sighs also "Well it's just that...my life is so chaotic now, and I don't know what to do. I mean i like it, but I just sometimes wanna take a break and be a kid. Like a five year old" he chuckles. Oh my god, his chuckle..."Anyways, sometimes I want to run away"

I felt the same way. Before we moved to Toronto, we lived in a town in Colorado. I had so many friends there, and I felt like I was a superstar. I got invited to parties, people used me just to get noticed by other people, and so on. Well, you can say i loved it...wrong. I was so overwhelmed by it all, that i couldn't take it. So i decided to run away. I stared out my window for a long time and told myself that I will live another life, where people didn't know me and I can be normal. But right when i stepped out that door, I froze. I couldn't do it. I was too scared.

I frowned "Jeremy, I know how you feel. But don't give up. I know sometimes it'll be difficult because it's just overpowering your mind, but you have to believe that at the end of the day, it'll be worth it. If people see you fall, than your life will end. Just keep going and believe in yourself. Cause i know i believe in you"

I smiled. She really did get me. Wow, i think i love this girl. I took a deep breath and just took in what she said.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks so much Hazel. You're amazing"

She giggled softly, even her giggle is perfect "Well, so i've been told. No just kidding"

I laugh and close my eyes. I want to meet her. I just want to really see her face and tell her that she's amazing, to her face.

"I want to meet you Hazel" I say, hoping she won't hang up on me.

She takes a really long pause, but she finally responds "I wanna meet you too"

I smile through the phone and bite my lip "Okay, when?"

"Uhm...how bout tomorrow?"

Tomorrow? I have a photoshoot tomorrow. Hmm, well I guess i can meet her tomorrow. But what am I gonna tell my mom?

"Tomorrow sounds good. Let's say 4:00PM-ish?" the photoshoot is at 11:30AM so i can have plenty of time to fly out to canada.

"Oh perfect! My family won't be home then so you can come over" she says in a seductive voice. Whoa, bulge in my pants! Calm down Bieber.

"Alright, sounds good baby" I say seductively as well.

I hear her gasp and whisper softly "He called me baby" she clears her throat "Ok, see you than cute pie" she giggles.

"Goodnight Hazel"

"Nighty night Jeremy" she says and clicks the end button.

I'm really gonna meet this girl tomorrow. I can't wait. I just need an excuse to leave and get on a plane to canada. Hmm...

* * *

Oh my god. Jeremy is gonna come see me, TOMORROW! I need to prep up. I need a new wardrobe. What if he comes into my room? Oh my god. I don't know what to do. I'm freaking out! Ok, calm down Hazel. Breath. In, out, in, out. Okay, It's gonna be alright. A boy is just coming over, to just talk...and laugh...and OH MY GOD HE'S COMING OVER! I think i'm in love. I think i am.

* * *

"Justin!" my mom yells out as she walks around the corner to my dressing room. Here goes nothing. I stand up and smile "Sup mom"

"Oh justin, there you are, come on, time for your photoshoot"

"A'ight, but uhm, can i ask you something first?" I hesitate.

"Sure, what is it hun?"

I scratch my head nervously and walk towards her "Well, the guys wanted to go to Canada to uhh, go...pick up...Christian! Yeah, I promised Christian we would go pick him up..."

Pattie makes a concerned face "But I thought Christian was going with the family to California for the weekend"

Crap, forget about that. Just lie justin, lie like a criminal. "Well, he changed his mind. He said he can go to L.A. another time" i bite my lip, hard.

She tries to process what I just said to her "Uhm...well ok, but don't come back too late. You have a concert tomorrow" she says and walks off.

I sigh loudly and wipe the sweat off my forehead. Well, at least I get to see Hazel. I smile devishly and walk to the photoshoot room.

* * *

"What should I wear?" I panic to Drina. I told her everything that happened last night, and she is so excited! But she's going with her mom to an ice skating show, so she'll be gone half the time. Yeah i know it's supposed to be our weekend together, but i'll let her hang out with her mom while I hang out with...HIM! I throw all my clothes in my closet, on the floor and savagely search through them to find something decent to wear. Drina always knows what to pick for me, but since i'm going crazy, she can't stop me. She slowly picks up pieces of clothing and lays them on my bed. She picks out some accessories and some makeup for me to wear. Meanwhile, my eyes are popping out of my head, still trying to find the perfect outfit. I might as well give up. I will not look pretty for Jeremy. I frown inside.

Drina clears her throat loudly "Get your butt over here Hazel Alexandria Lo'Raine!" she yells out to me. I stand up quickly and go over to the bed. I see the outfit she picked out and I scream in happiness. I hug Drina tight and grab the clothes. I rip off my pj's and instantly dress. Drina doesn't mind, we dress in front of each other all the time.

I put my hands into the forever 21 tank top and pull it over me. It's a white tank top with the word LOVE in huge black letters. I put my legs through my ripped denim shorts. My legs are a bit tan, I guess that's a pretty thing about me. I have three random freckles on my knee, I call them my 3 wishes, because dad used to call them that. Next, i put on the black and blue bracelets Drina picked out for me. She also picked out a ring that i absolutely love, a love arrow knuckle ring. I quickly slip on my white and black converse that are knee high. They are super comfy. I sat down and smiled at myself. Drina took my hair and started curling it. I felt like a princess, but not too much of one or else i'd be lame...oh who am i kidding! I loved feeling this way! After a few hours of dabbing on some black eyeliner and making my cheeks sparkle, i was ready to meet him. 3:30PM. My heart is bound to rip out of my chest.

* * *

"So what happens when Christian isn't with us on the plane?" Ryan says, sarcastically.

I roll my eyes "Don't worry. I'll just tell Pattie that he actually was busy" I hope she believes me.

Ryan scoffs "Yeah, like she will believe you. She'll beat your ass for wasting fuel!"

"Since when do you care?" I look at him, angrily.

"Since it's my responsibility to watch over you dude! I can't have you taking flights just to see some chick!"

"It's not just some chick! Okay? She's different. She understands me. You wouldn't know that cause you can't get a girl to even look your way"

Ryan flips me off and walks to the back of the jet. I sigh. Whatever Ryan, I'm gonna see this girl, and I know it's gonna be worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat there on my couch all alone, waiting for Jeremy. He texted me, asking me for my address. I hesistated but i gave it to him. I REALLY hope he's not a rapist dude that made me dress up for nothing. I sighed and just sat patiently. Almost 4:00PM. When that doorbell rings, i'll be ready.

There it is. The house where Hazel lives. I don't know what to do. I mean, what if she doesn't like what she sees? Yeah, i'm Justin Bieber, but...she can hate me. It's a possibility. What if she's one of those stalker fans and KNEW it was me? Calm down bieber, you can do this. I walk up the path to a white house with a picket fence. It's not small, not big, but just right. I look up at the large white front door, and gulp hard. My hand slowly motions up to ring the doorbell. I'm ready.

The doorbell rings. I give the door a death glare. Why? I have no idea why. I stand up and fix myself. He's here. I walk over to the door and turn the knob, slowly.

She opens the door and all I see is a girl with beautiful light brown hair in thick curls. Her face is lightly tanned, with freckles on her nose. She has a small mole close to her left eye. Her curves are the more than perfect. And her lips, oh how I wanted to kiss her hard on those glossy pink lips.

JUSTIN BIEBER? What the fuck just happened? Jeremy is Justin Bieber? Oh my god. I can't...oh god. I was about to throw up, but i didn't want to. How can such an amazing guy be Justin! I couldn't speak...or even breathe. After a minute or so, he cleared his throat and I snapped out of my trance.

"Hey, uhm, look I know i lied about my name, but i just...i didn't want you to think i was just another superstar trying to get at gurls online. I just wanted to be a normal teenager and just...talk to people who understand me...like you"

Yeah, you lied to me JUSTIN BIEBER...but why am i not mad? Why am i not slamming the door in your face? Oh yeah, cause you understand me too. But did it really have to be you out of all people? I nod stupidly and blink a few times. I sigh loudly and finally speak.

"Uhm, no, i uhh...completely understand. I just...wow, i didn't know it would be you" I smile a retarted smile, but then stop. "Well uhh, you wanna...come in?"

He nods "Sure"

I motion for him to come in. I step aside when he walks in. I close the door behind me and turn. I stare at his purple supra shoes. Those shoes look sexy on him. Wait, did i just say that? Oh god Hazel, please do not fall in love with...bieber. I quickly stop staring at his shoes when he cathes me looking at them. I look him in his gorgeous light brown eyes, and I suddenly am in a daze. Maybe liking bieber ain't so bad.

I stare at her staring at me. God she has beautiful hazel eyes. I can't believe i've talked to her. She's as gorgeous as i imagined.

I break the trance and clear my throat. "Well uhm, would you like a drink?" I ask.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm good" I flip my hair.

What the fuck? Even his HAIR is sexy. Damn, i've got this bad. "So, uhh, wanna go to my room? I mean...or we can just...sit on the couch and..."

"Nah, let's go" he smiles.

Ok, i just died inside. His smile convinced me. I am in love with Justin Bieber. Ugh, even thinking it is creeping me out. I walk towards the stairs and motion for him to follow me. Justin Bieber and I are going up to my room...well this isn't weird at all, considering that I used to hate the guy. I open the door to my room, which is totally clean, thanks to Drina. I turn to see his eyes exploring all around my room.

Well, thank god, no pictures of me anywhere. I don't really like to see myself on people's walls. It's kinda freaky. Her room is green with random pictures from magazines taped to her wall. Her bed is in the center of the room, and her nightstand is next to it. It's filled with pictures of her and her friends i'm guessing. Even her room is beautiful. I smile at her when I catch her staring at me again. She's so adorable.

I blush when he smiles back at me. "Well, this is my room" I giggle softly. "I cleaned it up, cause it's NEVER this clean" I had to be honest right?

He smiles and nods "Yeah, i'm the same way. You're room is awesome" he chuckles.

That's the chuckle I fell in love with yesterday. I can learn to love bieber. I sit on my bed and he follows me. He sits next to me, but a few spaces away.

I smile at him and just admire his face. He has a cute face, I admit. I clear my throat "So, do you show up at random girl's houses often?" I say, jokingly. I hope i don't offend him.

He smiles "Not really. You're actually the first"

"Really? Wow, i feel special" I laugh. I actually do feel special, in a way.

"Yeah, the reason i wanted to meet you in person is cause...well i feel like you really know me. You know what i'm going through, and i like girls who are so down to earth like you"

I blush some more. No one has said that to me. "I feel the same way" I smile.

"And, I just..." he pauses and bites his lip.

Oh, biting lip...i could totally just have sex with him right now.

Just tell her bieber. If she doesn't like you, than it was worth a shot. I sigh and scoot closer to her. Surprisingly, she doesn't scoot away, but she moves closer as well. I take her hand and look deep into her hazel eyes. "I like you a lot Hazel. And i really want to get to know you more. So if you give me a chance, i'll prove to you that I am like no other guy. I might have to leave you for a concert or an interview sometimes, but I swear i'll be there for you when you really need it. I'd cancel a thousand concerts just to make you feel better. So what do you say Hazel...will you give me a chance?"

I look deep into his eyes. Every word he just said made my heart flutter. I want to say no because I know guys are all the same. But then i want to say yes, cause i just want him to prove me wrong. I open my mouth to speak, but no words come out. I stop thinking and instantly crush my lips against his. Sparks and electricity fly through the air like a fucking parade. My lips are in sync with his, like a melody. Did I just say yes to bieber? I must be crazy. Or in love. He cups my face in his hands and I run my hands through his thick brown sexy hair. Our bodies move closer and closer until we can't move any further. He moves his hands down towards my waist. I move my hands down to his chest and I slowly take off his black jacket that he was wearing. His hand slowly goes up my shirt, but then he stops his hand...and the kiss. I wanted him now. More than ever. But i knew we were moving way too fast, so I quickly backed away. I bite my lip, hard.

"I-i'm sorry...i didn't mean..."

"No, it's my fault. I got too carried away" he says, flipping his hair.

After a minute, I slide towards him again. I take his hand and smile "Just in case you didn't know, that was a yes" I giggled.

He smiled and squeezed my hand lightly. "I'm glad"

I sigh and crawl into his lap. I'm dating Justin Bieber. Holy fuck. Who knew me, Hazel Lo'Raine, would date someone i truly hated in another life time. We were now breathing at the same pace, and I could feel his heartbeat next to mine. I held his hand tightly and fit my head into his neck. We sat there, holding each other until I heard the front door open.

"HAZEL!" Drina yelled. Shit! Adrianna is here and she doesn't know Jeremy is Justin Bieber! The love of her fucking life! I jump off Justin's lap quickly. "Oh my god"

Justin stood up alarmed "What? What's wrong?"

I turn to him with a terrified expression "She's here! Oh my god, and you! You can't be here!" I push him towards my closet. She can NOT see him!

He turns and stops me "Wait, what, why? Why can't she know i'm here?"

I look into his eyes and give in "Because she's in love with you Justin, as in JUSTIN BIEBER. She still thinks you're Jeremy so you can't be seen by her or she will fucking marry you this instant! Now get in the closet or i will throw you out the window" I push him as hard as i could into my closet. I lock it quickly and turn to see Drina coming up the stairs.

"Is he here? Did i miss him?" she says, panting.

Think Haze! "Uhh, no, he didn't come. Turns out, he had plans! So uhh, yeah. Didn't show up" please believe me please believe me, please!

She frowns "What a jerk! Stood you up when I dolled you up!" she sighs "Oh well" she plops herself on the bed. "Well, mom and i had to skip the show, because her worked called. Emergency at the office" she takes out a magazine and lays down.

Ugh, she's never gonna leave. I can't keep Justin in my closet forever! He'll die. Think think think. I walk over to Drina slowly and sit on the bed.

"Uhm, Drina, could you do me a favor?" now how am i gonna get Justin out of the house without Drina seeing him?

She looks up from her magazine and stares up at me "Yeah sure"

"Uhh, could you...go make me a sandwhich?" that should keep her busy. She takes FOREVER to make a sandwhich. Specially with my "special" orders.

She whines "But i just got comfortable!" but she stands up and throws the magazine on the floor. "The usual?" she asks, glumly.

I smile at her with a glittery face "Yes please"

She rolls her eyes and stomps down the stairs. I bite my lip and close the door quickly. I open the closet and see Justin reading something on the floor. I gasp and realize it's my diary! I grab the book out of his hand and hit him in the head. "What happened to privacy?" I yell.

He rubs his head "Well, sorry, i didn't know i was gonna be in a CLOSET on our first date" he got up and dusted himself off. He walked out of the closet and sat on the bed. Date? Really? Hmm, well it was better than nothing. And I totally broke the rule of no kissing on the first date. Oh well. I sigh and walk over to him.

"You have to go" I say, pointing at him with my finger.

"What? But i just got here" he says, while he pouts.

"I know but, Drina is gonna freak if she sees you" I frown. "Please, we can try to hang out another time"

Justin frowns a little "Well, i don't know if i can i mean, i'm booked this whole week"

I frown also, we kissed and now he has to leave! Ugh, i hate this. I sit in his lap and hold his hand. I kiss his neck softly and whisper in his ear "Then i'll just have to wait until you come back"

I hear him breathe a little hard. He turns his head and kisses me a second time, furiously this time. I turn my body until i'm completely on top of him. I push him down on the bed and full on make out with him. After a few minutes of a spicy make out, I stop and sit up. He's still laying down, but he smiles up at me. He sits up and holds me into his arms, while our faces are touching. I look into his eyes and kiss my on the nose. I get off of him and fix my clothes. He stands up and puts on his jacket that i took off earlier. Talk about hot moments. He shakes his hair and sighs.

"So, how am i gonna get out of here?" he asks.

"Well, it's called running for your life and trying not to get seen" I bite my lip. I can't help but walk towards him and kiss him lightly on his lucious lips. He smiles and kisses me back, with a bit of pressure. He holds me by my waist and stares into my eyes.

"How bout, we meet again, on Saturday. My day off is then. Think you can wait shawty?" he winks.

Shawty? Who even says that? Oh who cares, he's sexy when he says it.

"I don't know, i'll try to manage" I laugh and kiss him one more time, hard on the lips. We let go of each other and I open the door a crack. I tell him to wait as i check up on Drina who is in the kitchen working on my sandwhich. She's occupied so now's the time to run. I open the front door and motion Justin, who is on the top of the stairs, to come down quietly. He walks down and is now on the bottom step. I tell him to book it. He takes a step back, then runs for his life. He makes it out before Drina turns around with a red face.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Uhh, just getting a little air. Be back in a minute" I say quickly, and slam the door. Mission accomplished. I turn to see Justin panting from the run. I run to him and hug him tightly. He hugs me back and spins me in his arms. I laugh and hold on tight. He finally puts me down and kisses me again, softly. I smile up at him, god he's amazing. Well that's that. I'm hooked on bieber, and there is no way i'm letting him go.


	6. Chapter 6

A few minutes after Justin's bodyguard picked him up, I stood there on the sidewalk, with my arms crossed...smiling to myself. I'm dating Justin Bieber, and I was okay with it. Well more then okay, but I couldn't believe it. I slowly walked towards the front door of my white house and stare out into the spot where Justin was swinging me, in his arms. I open the front door and turn. I close it and bite my lip while smiling. Drina catches me in a daze and really wants an explanation.

I walk over to her "Jeremy called, said we were gonna meet next week. So excited" I smile.

She gives me a look "Are you sure he's not gonna DITCH you?" she rolls her eyes and hands me my sandwhich that is nicely done. I take the plate and nod.

"I'm pretty sure this time" I say and jump onto the couch. I cross my legs and sit down, while biting into my delicious sandwhich. She sits next to me and sighs loudly.

She sits up quickly, realizing something "Wait, i'm going to Justin's concert next week. He can't come! I want to meet him!" she pouts.

I slowly realize that too and gasp softly. So we can't hang out? Ugh, crack monkeys. I wonder if he can come another day. I bite into my sandwhich and shrug.

"Well, I guess you'll have to see him another time Drina" I say with a full mouth.

She scoffs "Chew like a lady, and no! I'm not going if I can't meet him" she huffs.

No, you won't see Justin if he DOES come to my house and you're not there. You'll be at his concert, waiting like a thousand other girls. I put the sandwhich on the plate and turn to her. I swallow my sandwhich.

"What if I go with you to the concert?" i'm still seeing him, i'm just not hanging out with him.

She gives me a look of horror and her jaw drops. "Did you just say you want to go to a JUSTIN BIEBER concert with me?" she screams out in joy.

Ugh, this is what I was afraid of. I nod slowly. "Yeah, I mean...i can try to learn to like him. I'm not promising you i will though!" I say quickly. I don't wanna let down my guard. Drina gets off the couch and does a happy dance. Oh great, here comes the parade of retardness. I roll my eyes and keep eating my sandwhich.

"Oh yay yay yay! This will be SO fun! I can't believe you're coming with us! Oh, you'll LOVE justin!" she cries out.

Oh trust me honey, I already do.

* * *

I call Christian and see if he's in California yet.

"Nah dude, we're not going after all. Caitlin's sick" Christian says on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, that's too bad man. Tell her I said to get better soon" I say. Today was amazing. I got to meet the girl of my dreams, and i'm hanging out with her next week. I felt like the luckiest guy in the world. "Hey uhm, so you wanna come with us to Atlantis? We're in the neighborhood" I say, hoping he'll say yes.

"Yeah sure, i can finally beat Ryan's ass in bball!" he laughs.

I smile and chuckle "A'ight, we're comin to pick you up"

"Alright, see you man"

"Later" I click the phone shut and sigh. I look out the window and fantasize about Hazel. I can't wait til' i see her again.

We pick up Christian and we head off to Atlantis once more. Part of my lie was true, I mean, we did pick up Christian. I take out my phone to see a call from...Hazel? I answer it quickly. "Hazel?" I ask.

"Uhh yeah, hey Jeremy" she says. Sounds like her friend is there with her.

I smile "What's up beautiful?"

She giggles "Oh nothing, just thinking of you"

I love her giggle. "So we still on for Saturday right?"

"Yeah uhm about that...see" I hear her close the door "Drina got tickets to your show, but it's on Saturday"

Oh my god, I forgot about that! It was a little show I planned out like a month ago in Canada. Damn my kindness to my fans.

"Really? Ugh, that means I can't see you then" I frown.

"Uhh yeah, but listen, i uhh...i told her i'd come with her. So it's not all that bad...i think. I still get to see you...sort of"

Hmm, well that's true. But i really wanted to hang out with her. Suddenly I got an idea.

"I got an idea! But i can't tell you" I smile devishly.

She laughs "What? That's so not fair! You have to tell me, i'm your girlfriend"

Girlfriend. That sounds so sweet coming from her lips. "Yeah I know, but it's a surprise. Don't worry, you'll like it"

She pauses but finally responds "Ugh, fine! But it better be good or imma have to punish you" she says the last line in a sexy voice. Damn I want her. So bad.

We talk for a while before she tells me she has to go since her friend is freaking out about the concert thing. We say our goodbyes and I hang up. Christian stares at me.

I stare at him back "What? Is there something on my face?" I ask.

He shakes his head "No, it's just...who's that girl you were talking to?"

"Oh, uhh, a friend" I say, as i flip my hair. "Don't worry about it little bro, tonight, we pown ryan!" I laugh and go to the back of the jet. I was so ready to surprise Hazel.

* * *

A week later:

"Oh my god! I am sooooo excited! You are finally here with us going to a Bieber concert!" Drina screams while we walk to the stadium where Justin is singing at. I bite my lip. I am way excited too. I'm gonna finally see my baby, live, and I wonder what that surprise is. I've been thinking about it all week, well i've tried with Drina's annoying screeches of excitement that i'm actually here to see him. There's a HUGE line of girls screaming their heads off, waiting for the show to start. It's 6:30PM and the butterflies in my stomach are going shcizophrenic! We get to the back of the line and wait patiently for the doors to open. I am shaking in excitement, to see him. Finally. Meanwhile, Drina &Chelsea jump up and down, screaming their heads off as well. God, can we just skip THIS part. Ughh.

* * *

Backstage, I walk to my dressing room and stare into the mirror. Tonight's the night. She's here, and i'm ready to give her something special. I shake my hair and jump up and down to get all the nerves out. I sigh. Scooter comes up behind me and pats me on the back.

"You ready JB?" he asks.

I nod confidentally "Ready scoot" I say and I run to the entrance of the stage. One minute til'show time. The doors open and a swarm of girls come rushing in. I wonder what Hazel's wearing.

* * *

Drina and Chelsea take my hands and they rush into the crowd. All of it was a blurr. Girls faces and elbows bumping into mine. This shit is insane! Everyone was screaming and fighting to get to the front of the stage. I wanted to so badly to get to the front, I wanted Justin to know I was there. After a long, hard journey of fighting off already sweaty, screaming girls, we got to the front. I was surprised. We stood there hand in hand, waiting for him to come on. I was already smiling.

* * *

We did our ritual before going on. I stood there looking out into the crowd, and then i saw her! She was wearing a light blue sundress, and her hair was straightened. Her face was glowing from the stage lights. She looked so beautiful. I couldn't wait to sing to her. The lights went dark and the whole room shook like an earthquake. I was ready. I ran on stage and the spotlights hit me. All the girls screamed out in unsion "Bieber! Bieber! Bieber!" I could even see Hazel joining in the chant. I smiled at her and she smiled back. She waved and I winked at her. I blew her a kiss and she motioned her hand, like she caught it. She has my heart.

"Are you ready Toronto Canadaaaaaa?" I yelled out.

The girls screamed so loud, I thought my hearing was gonna bust. But i was excited. I started singing "Baby". Everyone was clapping and singing along. Except Hazel. She was just smiling up and dancing. Hmm that's kinda wierd. I jumped up and down and danced. I was out of breath, but I had to keep going for my baby. Throughout the whole show, all I could look at was her. Seeing her smiling up at me gave me the strength to go on and on. I think I was in love with her. Afer a few songs, I motioned for one of the crew members to get a chair backstage. They set it on the stage and I walked over to the audience. I took Hazel's hand and walked her to the stairs at the side of the stage.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, while smiling.

"This is your surprise babe" I whispered back and I kissed her on the cheek. I sat her down on the chair and I stood beside her. I saw her stare out int othe croud, I could tell she was a little scared. She turned to look at me and I gave her a smile. "Don't be scared" I said and then I turned to the audience.

"Let's all sing together with..." I turned and acted like I was asking Hazel her name "What song do you want babe?"

She froze like a popsicle. What was with her? She hesitated and bit her lip "Uhm...w-whatever you want babe" she said, half smiling.

I nodded slowly and turned back to the audience "Hazel! We're gonna sing One Less Lonely Girl with Hazel!" I took Hazel hand and started singing.

"How many I told you's..." Everyone sang in unison, except Hazel.

* * *

Oh my god. I don't know ANY of his songs. I hated him so much that I've never listened to one song. Maybe that song Baby, but it was so annoying i didn't listen to it! Ugh, i feel so bad. When he asked me what song I wanted him to sing to me, I froze, cause I didn't know any. Now i'm sitting her like an idiot, not knowing the words to the song he's singing to me. I don't know if i can smile much longer.

* * *

"One less lonely girl! One less lonely girl! One less lonely girl, there's gonna be one less lonely girl! I'm gonna put you first!..." I sang and I suddenly put the mic to Hazel's lip to finish the lyric. She just sat there looking at me terrified. I looked at her and stopped. The girls were still singing, but I felt like something was wrong with Hazel. The song finally stopped and the crowd cheered. Hazel got up and ran off the stage. Everyone suddenly stopped screaming and just stood in silence. I turned to the crowd then ran off stage to where Hazel ran. She was crying in a corner. I bent down and touched her arm. She looked up at me with mascara running down her cheeks.

"I-i'm sorry" she sobbed "I ruined your whole show" she buried her face into her arms.

I hugged her and softly shushed her. "No you didn't, don't cry Hazel. It's my fault for bringing you up on stage. I didn't know you had stage fright"

* * *

Stage fright? I do not! But that's what he thinks that was wrong with me. So I just let him think that while he rocked me back and forth like i was a baby. Oh, to be in his arms was like heaven. I never wanted him to let go. But his show had to go on. So i wiped my tears and stood up. I took both his hands in mine.

"Go on babe, I'll be fine. Do your show and...maybe we can talk later?" I bite my lip.

He smiled and moved a strand of hair to the back of my ear and pressed his lips onto my forehead. He looked at me with his beautiful eyes.

"I'll comer over later, and i'll hang out with you. We can talk and just, well we can do whatever you want" he smiled. "Ok?"

I nodded and kissed him on the lips. It was a long and thoughtful kiss that i didn't want to end. But we had to. I hugged him tight before he ran back on stage. I sat there backstage smiling to myself, once again.

* * *

"Sorry bout that Toronto! She's just a bit shy, so let's sing her another song to make her feel better!" I yelled out. I was happier than ever. I could sing to all my fans AND hang out with the most special girl in my world.


	7. Chapter 7

After the show, I stood there outside the entrance of the stadium waiting for the girls to come out. What a night. Who knew I would be sung to by a million girls and a really hot guy, my boyfiend...on the side. I laughed quietly to myself. Suddenly the door opened and the same swarm of girls came rushing out, laughing and smiling as if Justin gave each one of them something amazing. That's how I felt too. I see Drina and Chelsea walk out holding each other's hands so they don't get lost in the crowd. I wave over to them. They squeel and run over to me. They hold me into a bear hug and i'm stuck in the middle, trying to breathe. They let go and they're both talking at once.

"Girls girls! Calm down" I smile.

"Okay, what was that? He picked YOU to go on stage! How amazing is that Haze!" Drina screams out. I laugh at her and just shake my head.

"You're right Adrianna, Justin Bieber is amazing, and i'm glad i came" I smile and squeeze Drina's hand. She smiles back and gives me a huge hug.

"But why did you run off the stage?" Chelsea asks, worried.

I turn to her and sigh "Stage fright" I shrug "Couldn't help it" Adrianna gives me a look, she knows i'm lying. But she just shrugs and we all go to Chelsea's car to go home for the night. I was tired, but I really wanted to see Justin.

* * *

Wow, what a night. But it ain't over yet. I still have to go see Hazel. After the show, I told Kenny to drive me to Hazel's house. I didn't tell my mom where i was going, I just said "Out". Thank god she didn't ask questions. She usually lets me go off on my own with Kenny and the guys to just be a normal kid. Tonight is one of those nights.

* * *

We're both in my room, and ready to hit the hay. Well...Adrianna is. She was so tired, she didn't even bother to get dressed. She was on my bedroom floor dreaming about the amazing night she had with Justin. My "dream's" not ever yet. I throw off my dress and put on a white tank top and some black shorts. I put my hair into a ponytail, cause it's so hot in the house. Damien is sleeping over his friend's house, and mom's sleeping at the hospital. Poor mom, I hope she gets a break soon. I hop down the stairs to get a glass of water. Lillian, my cat, walks over and rubs her body on my leg. She purrs loudly. I scratch her head and kiss her. She's such a cute kitty. I sit myself down on the couch, waiting for Justin. I click on the t.v. and just flip through channels until I find one of Justin's music videos on MTV. It's his Somebody to Love. Whoa, he's sexy as hell! I grin devishly, and he's all mine.

* * *

I walk to the front door of her white house and ring the doorbell. I fix my jacket and flip my hair. When the door opens, I see her legs crossed and her biting her lip. Damn, she's fine. I stare down at her legs...her long beautiful, tanned legs. I look up at her and smile. She jumps into my arms. Her legs are around my waist, and her arms are around my neck. I kiss her sweet scented lips, oh so gently. Then I plant kisses all over her neck. She moans a little, which gets me turned on. She moves her head so we're face to face, and we kiss a second time, passionately. After a minute, I break away and I smile "Well hello to you too" I say laughing.

She gets off me and leads me inside. We sit on the couch, with her on my lap.

"Adrianna's upstairs, dreaming about your concert" she giggles playing with my fingers with her own.

"Oh really?" I say "Well, I hope she doesn't think of me too much, or you might get jealous" I joke and kiss her on neck again. She sighs softly in pleasure. I close my eyes and breathe her in. She smells like roses, sweet rich, roses. I could make love to her right now, but we're not even there yet.

* * *

I wiggle in Justin's lap and hold his face in my hands. He traces circles on my back with his finger, gently. They tickle my spine. I smile at him and just sigh. I could live like this forever, here in his arms.

"So, how'd you like the concert?" he asks.

"Mm, I liked it" I smile "It was fun. Except the part when I ruined it" I frown.

He takes my chin and turns my face so i'm looking at him "No you didn't Hazel. You made the night better. Everyone was so excited to sing you a song and make you feel better. You were the star, and i'm glad they loved you...cause..." he paused and bit his lip "Because I love you Hazel"

My heart skips a beat. Did he just tell me he loved me? Wow. I mean, this is moving so fast. But I feel the same way. I look deep into his eyes and tell him.

"i love you too Justin" and bam! We went into a deep, passionate kiss. His hands were in my hair and my hands were all over his body. We fell off the couch, but we didn't care. We rolled until I was on top of him. I took off his jacket, once again, while he took off my tank top. I ripped his shirt off while his hands held my waist. I explored his upper body, tracing my hands on his tight abs. He sat up and stood, taking me with him in his arms. I wrapped my legs around his body and my arms around his neck. He pushed me against the wall, a bit hard. He slowly took his hands down to my shorts, and slid them off. I stuggled to find his belt, and took off his jeans. We were now in our underwear, in my living room...where the door could easily open. But I didn't give a fuck, I wanted him!

He slowly unclipped my bra, and threw it on the floor. He took one of his hands and placed it on my breast. He began to massage it, rubbing his thumb around it in circles. I moaned loudly. I hope Adrianna doesn't here us. I took my hand and started slowly exploring his lower body. I managed to take off his boxers without me interrupting him massaging me. I slowly put my hand around him, and started rubbing him, up and down up and down. He groaned and started thrusting to the rythym of my hand. He started kissing my neck, then my collar bone. He started sucking on it, and I moaned some more.

He finally attempted to take off my underwear and then, we stood there panting. He looked straight into my eyes "Are you sure?" he asked.

I bit my lip and nodded, but I pointed to the table next to us. He looked confused but opened the drawer. To his surprise, there were condoms in there. He picked one up and gave me a look, as in why are there condoms in your living room table. I shrugged "I'll tell you later". He put on the condom quickly, and we proceeded. He layed me on the couch so we didn't have to do it standing up. He slowly went on top of me and carefully planted himself inside of me. At first I cried out in pain, but quietly. Shit! I didn't know it was THAT painful for the first time. He stopped "Do you want me to stop?" he asked, worried.

I shook my head and waited for him to be completely in me. He started moving in again. He then started to thrust again, like he did with me on the wall. He was getting into a certain rythym, and I was liking it. I bit my lip and started moving with him. Before you know it, we were sweating and panting. He kissed my stomach and then my breasts. He kissed my lips fiercly, while rocking me back and forth. God, he was amazing. We were going like this for about 20 minutes until he said he was going to ejaculate. We had a condom, so I wasn't worried about it. I just hope none of it splatters inside of me.

He started to moan softly, then a little higher. Suddenly, he ejaculated and he gave out a big groan. He kept going, until I had my moment of pleasure, which was just two minutes after. He was going at a steady pace when all of a sudden he started thrusting hard. I couldn't help it, but yell out his name. Shit, Adrianna's gonna wake up and see Justin on top of me! I finally moaned out in pleasure and we were finally done. He got off me and layed on the floor of my living room, naked. I sighed loudly and turn to him.

"Wow" was all i could breathe out. He turned to me and smiled "I know" he said.

We gathered our clothes and went upstairs to take a shower. Not together, or else we would be going at it until the morning. He went first, since he had to leave soon. It was 10:30PM. I wonder if his mom was getting worried. Or at least his body guard. When he got out, I saw his wet body steaming. I couldn't help but bite my lip and smile at him. I gave him some of Damien's clothes, since Damien was kind'of the same size as Bieber. I took a quick shower next, scrubbing all the evidence of me having sex with Justin Bieber. Wow, I had sex with him. All his other fans ever get is a kiss on the cheek. I got his dick in me. I laugh to myself. After I was finished I found him sitting on the couch where we did it. Yeah, pretty awkward. He stood up and I put my arms around his neck. I kissed him on his lips, hard. I lead him to the door. He squeezed my hand "See you later?"

I smiled and opened the door to see Kenny waiting for Justin "Sure" I said and I kissed him one last time.

He bit his lip and left for the night. I waved goodbye and shut the door. I slid down and just sat there pondering. I was now apart of him, and I was truly happy.


	8. Chapter 8

You know that feeling when you're completely satisfied with life, and you just can't imagine anything ruining your day? That's how I felt. I mean, yeah, the fans make my day possible and i'm happy that i have them in my life, but being with Hazel just gives me a moment of pure joy. I will neevr leave her. Even if she moved away or didn't like me, I would try my hardest to never let her go. I sit in the dressing room in the back of the honda center, waiting for my show to start. I've been texting Hazel all day. God I love her so much. I keep telling her so she won't forget. And she always says it back. I sit back in my chair smiling at every word she said on my phone. Christian walks in and sees me smiling to myself.

"Sup J" Christian says and sits next to me.

I look over at him "Oh hey C" i say, then turn back to my phone.

He sits quietly in the chair, tapping his hand on the dressing room table. "So uhh, you got a girl now, huh?" he asks.

I nod "Her name's Hazel" I smile, just saying her name gives me butterflies.

Christian nods slowly, "Uh huh...well, did you tell Pattie?"

I turn to him "No, why would I?"

He gives me a look "She's your mom, I think she deserves to know who you're dating"

I look at him and realize, he's right. This is why Christian is like my brother. He knows what's right, and i respect him for that. I nod and stand up to go tell my mom about Hazel. She's usually in the seats of the venu, making sure everything is looking and sounding good. I run down the aisle to where she is sitting and jump over the seat.

"Hey, don't jump over the seats. This isn't your house boy" my mom says, hitting my leg lightly.

"Sorry" I say and flip my hair. "Uhm, hey mom. I uhh, have to tell you something" I bite my lip.

My mom turns to me "What is it honey? Are you sick? Can you perform?" she checks my forehead with her hand to see if I have a fever. Ugh, moms. I shake my head "No, it's about this girl i'm seeing"

Her eyes go wide "You have a girlfriend Justin Drew Bieber?" she asks in a tone. Shit, i hope she doesn't make me break up with her. Or worse, not let me see her ever again. I nod slowly, waiting for her response.

* * *

Ugh, school. Joy. I can't wait until summer comes. Just three more days! I tap my pencil, waiting for Justin to text me back. He hasn't texted in 3 minutes. What's taking him so long? I put my phone in my pocket and sigh loudly. One of the girls who sit next to me in English whispers something to me "Psst! Hazel! I saw you on tumblr last week" she giggles.

I turn to her. What? Why? What was I doing on tumblr? "What?" I ask.

"Yeah, your picture with Justin Bieber on stage" she snickers "Oh my god, your face was hilarious. Who dragged you to that stupid concert anyway?" she asked.

There were pictures of me looking scared shitless with Justin on stage? Oh my god, that is sooo embarressing! I had to think of something to say.

"Oh uhh, my cousin. Yeah she made me go. I was in the front so Justin picked me. It was horrible! I literally was gonna slit my throat on stage" I pretended to gag. I can't believe I was talking like this...about my own boyfriend.

"Wow, sucks for you. If i were you, i would have slapped him in the face" she laughed and turned back to the front of the class.

I bit my lip. I can't take it anymore. I have to tell people I like Justin Bieber. I don't care if i'm hated, I just want to say the truth about him. About how much i'm in love with him.

* * *

"Justin, having a girlfriend right now is a lot for you. I mean, i know you're 16 and you want to date, but you have your whole life ahead of you. One day you're gonna meet a girl, settle down, and have a family and not worry about leaving them for a concert. Don't do this right now, please? If you really like this girl, you will wait to be with her. Just wait a couple years. The media will settle down on you, and then you can start dating again. Okay?"

My mom was right. Everyone will go crazy if I tell them about Hazel. And i don't ever want her to get hurt. I don't know what to do. I'm not gonna break up with her. But i don't wanna lie to my mom about it. I nod slowly "Alright mom, thanks" and I run back to my dressing room. I text Hazel saying we need to meet on Sunday. I want to know her opinion on it before I do anything drastic. I run back to the stage to do sound check. My stomach is churning. What if dating Hazel is a bad thing...?

* * *

Justin wants to meet again! Oh I can't wait. I text back saying the time. I smile so big, even the teacher is getting suspicious. I quickly put my phone away and wait until the clock strikes 3:00PM.

At my house, I doodle on my notepad on my desk. Mrs. Justin Drew Bieber. Yeah, I looked up his full name online. I'm so lame. I'm not gonna put his pictures all over my wall, cause that's just weird. Maybe when i get my new camera next week, i'll take pictures with him, and put those on my wall...yeah. Sounds good. I jump on my bed and stare up at the ceiling once more. I slowly drift into a dream, where Justin and I are happy together, forever.

* * *

Oh, i'm dead tired after this show in L.A. I don't know if I can take it. Song after song after song! It's too much for a 16 year old boy. I check my phone to see Hazel's text saying she'd love to meet again. I smile. She makes my day brighter every time. I can't break up with her. I love her too much. Fuck it! I'll just have to lie to my mom some more. I don't care. My love for Hazel is too strong. You know what, i'm gonna go visit her right now! I tell Kenny to fly me to Canada.

"But J, you have to go to San Franscisco for meet and greets in the morning" Kenny says.

I roll my eyes "i don't care. Please Ken, i need this right now" I frown up at him. He looks at me sternly, but gives in. He gets the keys to the jet and we get on our way. Works every time.

* * *

When I wake up, it's 10:00PM and my eyes burn. I rub them and sit up, yawning. I slowly go down the stairs, still rubbing my tired eyes. Time to make me a sandwhich. I see a note on the counter. It's from mom. "Hazel babe, took Damien out to the fair. Be back late. Love, Mom" Awh, how sweet. And not invite me? Oh whatever. I grab a snapple out of the fridge and sit on the counter top. What a lously Wednesday night. I sip my snapple alone in the kitchen. Suddenly the doorbell rings. I get off the counter and open the door.

In an instant, Justin lips are crushed on mine, and they're hungry for passion. I was caught off gaurd, but I loved that he was here, with me. He hugs my waist and I dig my fingers deep into his hair. We walk backwards until my back hits the counter. He sucks on my neck until there was a huge red spot. I moan loudly. He lifts my body up onto the counter, and I wrap my legs around his waist. His hand slides up my top and under my bra. He massage my breast, in circles like last time. I move my hands down to his chest and I trace circles with my finger.

Looks like love was to be made on the kitchen counter. Too bad I wasn't there to see Adrianna standing in my doorway, jaw dropped and all.


	9. Chapter 9

I opened my eyes for a split second, and all I see is Adrianna's dropped jaw and her wide eyes. I gasp loudly push Justin off me before Drina stalked off down the street in fury. "Drina wait!" I screamed after her.

"Uhm, should I go?" Justin asked, heading for the door as well.

"No!" I yelled in his face "Stay right there! I-i'll be right back" I said and I ran as fast as I could after Drina. I took her arm and forced her to stop. She struggled her hardest to break out of my hold, but we all know she's not a very good fighter. When I grab her face and turn her towards mine, I see tears strolling down her cheeks. She sniffles and doesn't think twice about looking me in the eye.

"How could you?" she manages to say in a raspy voice.

I bite my lip and frown. I know Adrianna, I didn't tell you about Justin. I feel so ashamed. I stare at her, not saying a word. I let go of her face, but she doesn't move away from my face.

"My own bestfriend, didn't tell me about her boyfriend. I mean yeah, I know it's Justin Bieber, the center of my whole world, but you didn't have to go behind my back and lie about him! I would still be there to support you, 100%" she was now about to unleash her unholy-ness "Because that's what bestfriends do! They support each other Hazel! And if you can't fucking trust me, then I might as well stop being your friend! Fuck you! Who cares if your dad died and you're emotionally disturbed! Fuck your mom who works really late at the hospital, caring for sick people while you sit in your house fucking Justin Bieber! Fuck your brother Damien, who needs to get himself in check and not do drugs just because his dad died! Fuck you Hazel. Hope you have a nice life" she turned her whole body and started walking away, not bothering to look back.

I stood there in total shock, not knowing what to do. I could hear my own heart crack inside of my body. This is his fault. ALL his fault. If he didn't come rushing into my house and started fucking me on the kitchen counter with the door open, none of this would've happened and I wouldn't have lost the most important person in my life. She was right, everything she said was so true. Justin walked up to me and touched my shoulder. I turned around and slapped him so hard, that mark was going to stay on his face for a while.

I marched back to my house and slammed the door, real hard. The glass fell and landed all over my hair, but I didn't care. I sobbed and sobbed until the sun came up. I sat on my couch, my eyes red and sore, waiting for my mom and Damien to walk in. The phone rang, but I didn't want to answer it.

A message came on "Hazel. It's mom, sorry we didn't come back last night. We stayed at Beatrice's for the night. There's some leftover meat in the fridge if you didn't already eat it. We'll be home soon. I love you, so does Damien. Bye" the message was done. I didn't dare budge from where I was sitting. I decided to just die here, until someone discovered that I was here.

* * *

I sat on stage of the venue in New York, and I pondered. I texted Hazel about 10 times this morning, but she didn't answer. What did I do wrong? I was so confused. I wanted to go to her house and find out, but there was no time for sneaking out. So I would have to wait 2 days. I sat there with my legs crossed, thinking about her. Something went on between her and Drina, but I can't put my finger on it. It obviously was about me, but...ugh, I hate this. I needed to talk to her. I dialed her number and put the phone to my ear. Her voice mail went on and I sighed. I decided to leave her a message.

"Hey Hazel, it's me Justin. Listen, I need to talk to you. Can you please answer your phone? I want to know what happened between you and Drina. Please call me" I paused "I miss you" I clicked my phone shut and put my head in my hands. Scooter walked over to me "What's wrong JB?" he asked, sitting next to me on the floor.

I looked at him "I think i messed up with my girl scoot. I mean, i went to her house and her friend was there. Than they got into a fight, and she slapped me. And...that's the last time I saw her" I look up with him, with a tear in my eye. I couldn't handle it. I loved her, deeply.

Scooter sighed "Well Justin, you just need to give her space. Let her think things through. Maybe she doesn't know what she wants, hell, maybe you don't even know what you want. Keep your head up Bieber, things will get better. I promise" he messes up my hair with his hand and hugs me. I laugh and punch him soflty on the arm. "Thanks scoot" I say.

"No problem kid" he says, and leaves backstage.

I sit there thinking over what he said, and he's right. I have to let her think about things, I can't be there to solve every one of her problems. Some things, she has to do alone.

* * *

15 messages on my phone? Damn, he really wants to know what's going on. I don't want to call him. After slapping him, I feel like he's gonna yell at me if I call him. I miss him so much, and I wish I could be in his arms. I thought about going to Drina's house and just apologizing, but I wanted to do something special for her. I don't know if she even likes Justin anymore, but it'll be worth a shot. I dial Justin's number, and bite my nails. A voice answers "Hazel?"

* * *

Two days after my concert in New York, we fly to Canada. It's finally our week off! I was so glad, cause I was gonna go visit Hazel. She explained the whole story, and I felt so bad. So we're gonna do what's right and apologize to Adrianna. But we're gonna do it in a different way. I drive up to Hazel's house and run to the door. I ring the bell and the door opens. I see a boy, about Christian's age, standing there, mouth dropped.

"Justin Bieber?" he says in shock. He drops the snapple he was holding, and it splatters all over my new supra shoes. Damn! These were my favorite shoes too. I look down on my shoes, and my mouth drops. He gasps "Shit! I-i'm sorry Justin...I-i..." he runs to get paper towels but I wave my hand "No! No, it's uhh, it's fine. I have plenty of supras to wear" I half chuckle. Guess imma have to but new ones.

"Is Hazel home?" I ask.

He looks up at me and stops cleaning the tile of snapple "You're here to see...Hazel?" he asks, surprisingly.

I nod "Yeah, she here?"

Once I say that, Hazel comes running down the stairs and sees Damien on the floor cleaning.

"Hey Justin" she smiles and walks around Damien to hug me tight. I kiss her on the cheek and smile "Hey gorgeous"

Damien stares at us like we were freaks "And when is mom gonna know you're dating Justin Bieber?" he asks.

She bites her lip "I'm gonna tell her soon, now come on" she pushes me out the door "Adrianna is gonna leave for her singing lessons soon!"

"Alright, alright. Just watch out for my shoes, your brother already splattered snapple on them" I frown, slightly.

She frowns too "Awh, poor baby...now let's go!"

We run to Drina's house which isn't that far from Hazel's. It's a little blue house with a picket fence as well. Wow, what's with this neighborhood and their picket fences? We run to the back of her house, and stand below her bedroom window. Hazel grabs a rock and throws it at Adrianna's window. The rock bounces off the window, and makes a loud noise. The window of her bedroom opens and she looks down at us, in shock. She has no expression on her face. She was kinda scary.

"What?" she asks.

"Okay Adrianna, I know I lie, I have mood swings, I don't like most of the things you do, I'm a total bitch most of the time...or all the time, but you never left my side. You stood by me every step of the way, and I didn't get a chance to thank you enough for just...well being there. I know I didn't tell you about Justin when I should have. I know I should have, and I mean what I say to you. I love you Adrianna Darlene De'Vonne, and I will never lie to you again. You are my bestfriend, and I don't want to lose you. So...I bought Justin here, to make you understand how I truly feel" Hazel turned to me and nodded her head.

I nod my head and stare up at Adrianna. I started to sing:

* * *

Verse 1-  
You look out your window

With that pretty face

And I can't help but say

That you are the most

Beautiful girl, in this big big world

Please don't ever try to leave my side

Cause if you do,

I'll cry I'd cry until the end of my life

Don't ever listen to the lies they feed

Cause what they truly need,

Is to open their eyes and see

What you truly are, and what you can truly be

Chorus-  
I will never say I don't love you

I will never say my heart will never be true

I will stand with you, until the end

My friend, my love, my only one

I need you here with me so don't ever leave

I need you to hold me close

Even when I deeply weep

I need you by my side

Daylight and moonlight

I love you, for a million days plus one

My friend, my love, my only one

Bridge-  
Who says that we can't unite as one

Who says we'll never be

Cause you're my only one

And I need you so,

Don't ever let me go,

I need you baby, please

Chorus-  
I will never say I don't love you

I will never say my heart will never be true

I will stand with you, until the end

My friend, my love, my only one

I need you here with me so don't ever leave

I need you to hold me close

Even when I deeply weep

I need you by my side

Daylight and moonlight

I love you, for a million days plus one

My friend, my love, my only one

* * *

I lick my lips and smile up at Adrianna. Her face is suddenly lit, and all smiles. She dissappears from the window and comes running down to the backyard where we're standing. All of sudden she tackles me down. I laugh and sit up. I hug her tight and kiss her on the cheek.

"Please forgive us Adrianna" I say softly, in her ear.

She nods "I forgive you guys" she smiles and hugs me tightly, before getting up. Hazel helps me up and we dust off. We get into a group hug and everyone was happy again. Moments like this, I live for.


	10. Chapter 10

We let go from our hug, well...mine and Hazel's. Adrianna was still hanging on to me, super tight too. Hazel was tapping her foot and clearing her throat. Adrianna smiled, and kept hugging me. I smiled at Hazel and kissed Adrianna's forehead, I was being a jerk to Hazel, but I loved to see her mad...she was sexy.

"Hey Drina, what do you say we go to the bahamas this week, it's my week off so we can hang out. We can invite Hazel too" I wink in Hazel's direction. She rolls her eyes, but I can see the excitement in her eyes. Adrianna looks up at me with wide eyes, and a huge smile on her face.

"For reals?" she screams.

I laugh and nod "Really, it'll be fun. I promise. Cross my heart" I motion my hand towards my chest, and make an X movement. She squeals and jumps up and down. She hugs me some more and I am now jumping with her.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it!" she screams and she runs into the house to tell her mom the good news. I walk over to Hazel and grab her by the waist. We stand, our noses touching, and we just stare into each other's eyes. She leans up and kisses my lips. I move my hand a little lower down her body. She giggles and cups my head in her hands. I break the kiss and just admire her beautiful face. Man she's one gorgeous piece of art.

* * *

I look deep into his eyes and can't help but think, why didn't I like him before? His songs are amazing, he's sexy as fuck, and...his hair flip is like sex, and I know how his sex feels. Oh, I just wanted to keep him forever. Oh wait, I can! I was so excited when he said we get to hang out with him in the Bahamas. I could not wait! I knew it was going to be a funfilled summer already.

"So, when is this little trip we're taking?" I ask.

"Later in the afternoon" he says, as he flips his hair.

My mouth drops. Later? Today? Oh my god. Now I was double excited! But...what do I tell my mom? I had to think of an excuse quick. Hmm, wait! I got it!

"Uhm, baby, can I just run to my house and call my mom real quick?" I ask.

He nods and takes my hand while we run to my house. I pick up the phone and dial the hospital's number. The secretary answers "Toronto General Hospital, Jenna speaking, how may we be of service?"

I bite my nails and respond "Yes, i'd like to speak to Cathleen Lo'Raine please" I say in my best mannered voice. I have to try real hard to ever talk in this voice.

Justin stares at me with seductive eyes and I wave my hand at him. I can't hold in my hormones if he stares at me like that. He chuckles softly and goes into the kitchen to get a snapple. My call is finally transferred to my mom's phone and she answers "Hello, this is Cathleen"

"Hey mom, Hazel here"

"Oh hey honey. Something up?"

"No i uhm, I just wanted to ask you something"

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well...uhh...Adrianna is going on uhh...a vacation to the Bahamas this week...and uhm, she invited me to go" I bite my lip, hard. I don't like lying to my mom like this. Well...it's not a complete lie, I mean I AM going with her. But i'm just leaving out the, Justin Bieber is taking us, part. But my mom doesn't hesitate with her answer.

"Of course you can sweetie. But you have to promise to call me when you get there, oh and don't forget to buy snapple for your brother and one more thing" she takes a breath "I love you Hazel" she finishes.

I smile "I love you too mom" I say "Thanks" and I hang up. I was super excited! I turn around and jump into Justin's arms. He laughs and kisses me, still holding the snapple in his hand. "I'm guessing she said yes?" he asks, smiling.

I nodded "Oh this is gonna be the best summer ever!" and I kiss him one more time, just for joy. I jump off him and run to my room. I start grabbing a bunch of clothes and stuffing them into a bag. I was practically bringing my room with me. Adrianna runs in and screams "My mom said yes!"

I turn and I jump up and down "Omg! We're going to the Bahamas with Justin Bieber!" we were both jumping, and screaming like little girls who just found out...well who just found out they're taking a vacation with Justin! These were the happiest moments of our lives. And i knew it was going to get better.

* * *

Adrianna and Hazel sit together on my jet, holding hands and just smiling real big. They were so cute. I sit next to Hazel and take her other hand.

"So you excited babe?" I ask.

She turns to me "Excited? I'm fucking ecstastic! I've never been to the Bahamas. Thanks a lot Justin, you made my whole life a lot happier" and she kisses me on the lips. I smile "Good, because i'm going to give you guys the best vacation ever" I flip my hair. Hazel squeezes my hand and plants her head into my neck. She closes her eyes and sighs. "I love you Justin" and she falls into a sweet dream. I kiss her forehead lightly, and respond "I love you too Hazel"

We arrive in the Bahamas, finally, and drive to our hotel. Adrianna and Hazel share a room while I am in the one next door to theirs. Hazel jumps on the hotel bed and smiles "This is so amazing! I can't wait to get this vacation started" she giggles. Adrianna goes into the bathroom "Even the hotel bathrooms are beautiful! Man, talk about having money" she walks out and jumps onto the bed as well. I laugh at them and walk over to the bed. I kiss Hazel and stroke her face with my hand. Adrianna gives us a look, but she just ignores us, and lays down looking up at the ceiling. "Who wants to go swimming with dolphins?" I ask.

Both girl's heads turn my direction and they go wide eyed. "Swim?..." Hazel asks "With dolphins?" Adrianna finishes. They both look at each other than look at me again "Of course!" they yell in unison. "Well come on then" I say and I take their hands, and lead them to my room. I take Ryan and Christian with us, so it won't be just me and two girls. But Ryan also bought someone, there was a girl by his side. She had dark brown hair, and a small round face. She was lightly tanned and was wearing a purple summer dress. She smiled at me, and I smiled back. I look at Ryan and motion my eyes to the girl he was holding hands with.

Ryan waved his hand, saying he'll tell me later. We got to the tank where we got to swim with dolphins. The girls were so excited, I thought they were gonna explode. We out on our suits and slowly went into the water. The trainer said to not be so loud when around the dolphin, and to try not to harm it. I took Hazel's hand and lead her deeper into the water. The dolphin swam up and smiled up at us with it's teeth. Hazel was shaking, poor baby. I took her hand and slowly, and gently, layed her hand on the dolphins back. She started rubbing the dolphin and pretty soon, she got comfortable with it. She was smiling that gorgeous smile I loved.

Later on, I showed her how to swim with the dolphin. I gripped it's top fin, and the dolphin zoomed under the water, then over. It was so much fun. I made Adrianna try it. She took the fin, but was so scared it might not come up for air. I told her it was alright, and that the dolphin knew we can't breathe underwater. She gripped the fin tight and the dolphin raced around the tank. Drina was screaming, but she was also laughing. It was great.

After 2 hours of swimming with the dolphin, we got out and went back to the hotel rooms. I took Ryan's arm and made him tell me who the girl was.

He sighed "Her name's Cindy. I met her in New York. She's really nice and so are her parents. They let me take her out here, like I see with your girlfriend. She's real sweet. You'd like her if you talked to her" he smiled. I nod my head "We'll talk over dinner" I flip my hair and give Ryan a pat on the back. I run back to Hazel's room, to see her alone sitting on the bed, brushing her hair. She was wearing ripped, black shorts, a white plain v-neck, her black &white knee high converse, and her black bracelets. She smiled up at me "Hey sexy" she winked.

I walked over to her and kissed her on the nose. "I like what you're wearing babe, maybe I can take it off for you when you get back from dinner, you know...cause you'll be tired" I said biting my lip. She giggled "Oh you're gonna be that nice? Well I guess" she said and stood up. She put her hair in a ponytail.

"Where's Adrianna?" I ask.

"Bathroom" she says, while putting bobby pins in her hair. I walk over to her and hug her from the back, holding her waist. She stares at us both in the mirror.

"This looks like a wedding picture" she laughed.

I stood there and looked at us in the mirror. Wow, it does look like a wedding picture. I pictured Hazel in a long beautiful white gown, with me beside her, wearing a black tux. We'd be perfect together. She turned around and looked up at me, puzzled. "What's wrong babe?"

I stare into her eyes "Nothing" I say and put my face close to hers "Everything's perfect" and I kiss her passionately, wishing this moment lasted forever.


	11. Chapter 11

After we got all dolled up, Justin took us to this beautiful restaurant just a bit farther away from the hotel. Adrianna were dressed so casual, we felt so out of place! But Justin was dressed the same way, so we didn't worry about it too much. We sat at a big table, with Justin's family, and friends. His ex girlfriend, I think her name was Caitlin, was sitting across from me and Justin. She smiled at us with a sweet smile. She was so pretty, I kinda envied her.

She recalled to be just friends with Justin and nothing else. I didn't mind it, I just hope she doesn't try to kiss him or something while I'm in the bathroom. Our orders were taken right away from the waitor, talk about service. I ordered just a simple pasta plate with cream sauce. I didn't want to get anything fancy, plus I didn't wanna pig out like I usually do, with Justin watching. Adrianna was wiggling in her chair, full of excitement that she was there, sitting with the Bieber crew. So was I, but not as much as her. I bit my lip and looked at Justin. He's so cute. I love him.

He caught me looking at him and he leaned in to whisper in my ear "Can't wait to get out of here, and have a little more fun" he said softly. It sent shivers down my spine and I couldn't control my butterflies. I kissed him on the cheek and giggled. I whispered back into his ear "Me neither". He smiled and flipped his hair. After a good ten minutes, the food finally came. I loved the Bahamas!

We ate, laughed, and had a really good time. I couldn't believe I was here, eating with my bestfriend, and the most beautiful boy in the world. It was like...a fairytale out of a big book that everyone read about when they just wanted to read about a perfect day. This was one of those days, and I didn't want it to end. After an hour of stuffing our stomachs, we all went back to the hotel.

Drina was so wiped out she didn't even take off her shoes. She landed on the bed and drifted into a deep sleep. She even started snoring! I rolled my eyes, and the torture begins. I took off my converse and threw them in the corner. I went into the bathroom to change.

* * *

I opened the door of the girl's room, to see Adrianna knocked out on the hotel bed. Where was Hazel? I quietly walked in and saw the light in the bathroom on. I smiled and tiptoed towards the door. I opened the door a crack, to see Hazel undressing. Man she was beautiful. I opened the door wide open and she turned around. She saw me and covered herself really quick. "Justin!" she whispered loudly "What the fuck?" she grabbed the hotel towel hanging on the rack, and covered herself. I walked towards her and took her in my arms. "Don't cover up baby, it'll make things harder" I turned my head and kissed her neck, making her slightly moan. She hit me in the arm "Stop, not in here. Adrianna may be asleep, but she's not deaf"

I bite my lip "Fine, my room then" I say smiling. She sighed and told me to wait for her outside. I closed the door behind me, and walked to my room. I waited patiently for her until the door opened of my room opened. I turned to see her wearing a light pink see-through shirt, and black short shorts. She bit her lip "What do you think? Too much?" she slowly walked towards me. I stared at her in awe. She was sexy as hell. I couldn't wait for this night to begin. She walked until she was in front of me. I looked her up and down, thoroughly. Damn, she's fine.

I sat on the edge of the bed, staring at her beautiful body. She moved on top of me and kissed me, with force. I held her by the waist and started rubbing her back. She licked my teeth with her toungue, waiting for an entrance. I opened and let her toungue dance with mine. Pretty soon, her hands were on my belt, trying to unbuckle it. She succeeded and suddenly, she pushed me down to lay on the bed. She took my pants off with no effort. Same with my boxers. She threw them on the floor of the room.

I sat up and stared at her. She smiled and got on her knees. Was she doing what I think she was doing? She put her hands on my knees, and her face was real close to me. Suddenly, her mouth opened wide and put me inside her mouth. She leaned in until I was in the back of her throat. I was surprised she didn't gag. She took one of her hands and held me so she can manuvure her head easily. Her mouth felt so good on me, and I moaned a little before she even started.

She started going back and forth at a steady pace, and I motioned my body to her rythym. Pretty soon, she was going faster and faster. I was breathing harder and harder, until I couldn't take it. My moment of hitting my peak was coming. I had to tell her. I put my hand in her hair to tell her, but she kept going. Until BAM! I came, inside her mouth. She didn't spit any of it out. Wasn't that shit nasty? After a minute, she stopped sucking me, and got her mouth off me. She went into the bathroom, and spat out my semen. She came back with a clean mouth and I layed there, breathless. I looked at "That was amazing babe" I breathed.

She smiled "Good, cause it's my turn" she winked and took off her shirt. I stood up and hugged her from the back. I slowly took her shorts and slid them off her. She wasn't wearing underwear, so that was one step I didn't have to do. I turned her around and unclipped her bra. I started sucking on her neck and she moaned. I layed her on the bed and we started kissing passionately. After a minute, I decided to go down on her. I hope I was good for her, I mean, this was my first time doing this type of thing. I kissed in between her breasts, then her soft stomach, then I faced her clitoris.

I stuck out my toungue and started stroking her lightly, and slowly. She moaned and ran her hands through my hair. I started licking faster and she started to pant. I went up and kissed her stomach again. Then I went for her lips. I took one of my hands and stroked her leg. My hand stopped and I took two fingers. I slowly entered her with my fingers and she gasped in pleasure. I went in and out slowly. She whispered in my ear "Faster Justin". I went faster for her and her body started to move with me.

I started kissing her with force again and we were in sync with our movements. She reached her moment of pleasure because she screamed out my name and sighed loudly. I smiled and kissed her neck. We layed there, panting and holding hands. We got under the covers so if someone came in, we could hide. I held her naked body in my arms, and she fell into a deep sleep. I kissed her back, then the back of her neck. I whispered into her ear "Sweet dreams my Hazel" and then I drifted into a sweet dream.

* * *

I woke up with Justin holding me in his arms. We were naked, but it didn't feel weird at all. I sat up trying not to wake Justin, but he opened his eyes as soon as I moved. I sat up, still under the covers, and yawned. I stared at him and smiled. "Morning gorgeous" I said and stroked his beautiful face with the back of my hand. He took my hand and sat up with me. He put his arm around me, and kissed the side of my head "Good morning beautiful". I kissed his lips softly.

Suddenly the door swung open, and I saw Christian enter. I fell off the bed and took one of the covers with me. I covered myself and stayed on the floor, really hoping he didn't see us. Christian walked over to Justin's side of the bed, I could see his blue supras from under the bed. "Pattie said you have to get ready, we're going to the movies" I heard him say. Justin got up, I saw his feet. Wait, he was still naked though! Or...at least I thought he was.

"A'ight, let me get dressed" I heard Justin say and Christian walked out. The door closed and I got up from the floor, holding the covers over my body. I looked at Justin, who was wearing boxers. Oh, thank god. I got on the bed and sat on the edge next to Justin, who was standing. "Movies? What are we gonna go see?" I asked. He got a shirt from off the floor and put it on. He turned to me "I don't know, whatever you want babe" he said, and went into the bathroom. I got up from the bed, and gathered my clothes. I put them on so I wouldn't have to explain to Drina why I came back from Justin's room naked. She knew we had sex, but I just didn't feel comfortable talking about it with her yet.

He came out and frowned "You look sexier without clothes, just sayin'" he said, and he hugged my waist. I giggled and kissed him. "Imma go change" I said and I ran to my room. Adrianna was up, and confused when she saw me running into the room. "Where were you? I didn't see you when I woke up" she said. I bit my lip. "I uhh, when into Justin's room. I gave him a morning kiss" I said quickly, and grabbed my bag. I ran into the bathroom to take a shower. I had to scrub Justin's sex cells off me. Adrianna knocked on the door "Did Justin say where we were going today?" she asked.

"Uhh" I turned on the shower faucet "We're going to the movies today" I yelled out and I got into the shower. "Oh" I heard her say "Alright then" and she went to go sit on her bed to get ready. I scrubbed real hard, removing unwanted semen from my body. I hope he liked what I gave him. That was my first "blow job" if you wanna call it that. It would suck if I sucked at it. Well whatever, I'll just have to see what he says. He seemed to like it last night.

I finally got out of the shower and put on my outfit. I wore a blue hollister dress, with blue sandals. I put on my blue bracelets with my owl ring. I still didn't decide what to do with my hair. Justin came in, wearing a blue striped v-neck, black jeans, and blue supra shoes, similar to Christian's. I smiled at him "You look hot" I say and wink. He kisses me on the cheek "So do you my love" he said "Almost ready to go?"

I shook my head "I need to finish my hair" I just decided to put it in a bun. I felt confident going out like this, with Justin. I put a million bobby pins in my hair, before grabbing my purse and heading out with Justin and Adrianna. We walked to his limo that drove us to the movie theater. There were a lot of people, I wonder if they'll notice Justin is here. We got out of the limo and started walking to the entrance of the theater. Suddenly, a swarm of girls came running towards us, and we did the unexpected...we ran for our lives


	12. Chapter 12

All I could hear and see, were screaming girls reaching out for Justin, or a piece of him at least. Justin took my hand and we ran around, back to the limo as fast as we could. We all got in and drove away, quickly, before any mob girls decided to attack the windshields. We all panted heavily from running, what a workout! I stared at Justin who was flushed. I stroked his cheek with my hand and he smiled at me. We drove back to our hotel, not knowing what to really do next. So we just decided to go to the pool.

We all sat in a row with our towels and sunscreen, sitting in the summer sun. It was perfect, well for me at least. Drina put LOADS of sunscreen on, I couldn't even see her tan face anymore. I put on my sunscreen, then my sunglasses. I layed down and just closed my eyes, day dreaming about this perfect vacation. Suddenly, my sun was blocked, from a beautiful face. I opened my eyes to see Justin smiling sweetly ay me from above.

"You're blocking my sun baby boy" I say and wave my hand. He didn't move though. He instead, kissed me on the lips. I ran my hand through his hair, once. Then I moved his head so I could get my sun. "I need to tan" I say and I closed my eyes again. He whispered in my ear "But you're already beautiful, you don't need a tan"

I smiled "Well, I want to feel beautiful" and I turned my body, so I could tan my back side. I took out a magazine and started reading. Teen Vogue. I flipped through the pages, while looking up at Justin sitting in the chair, once every 5 minutes. He was talking to Ryan's new girlfriend, Cindy. I thought she was pretty nice. I only talked to her when we went swimming with the dolphin. I sighed and turned my body once again.

* * *

I was talking to Cindy finally, and she was pretty cool. Ryan did good. She was from New York, and she was a big fan of me. Not a crazy stalker fan, but she said she listened to my music and went to one of my concerts. I was glad she liked my music. I wouldn't want Ryan to date a girl that hated me. I flipped my hair and sighed. "So, what do you like about Ryan?" I asked.

She pondered for a second then smiled "Just the way he smiles at me. When he holds me close, and gives me compliments. I always thought Ryan would be a total dick, and just ignore me this whole vacation. But i'm surprised he's not like that. He's down to earth, and just...everything I really wanted in a guy" she smiles while day dreaming about him. Ryan was playing in the pool with Christian and Chaz. Caitlin came walking by and she sat down beside me. "Sup loser" she laughed and messed up my hair with her fingers. I shook my hair and laughed "Sup Caitlin" I said.

"You met Cindy right?" I asked Caitlin.

She nodded "We're practically best friends, right Cin?" she winked. Cindy nodded and laughed. She got up and so did Caitlin. "We're gonna get ice cream, wanna come? Bring Hazel" she said smiling. I shook my head "Maybe later" I said and stood up. I walked over to the pool edge, where Hazel was laying down and I did the worst. I yelled out "Christian! Catch me!" and I jumped in the pool, making a huge splash. The water suddenly splattered all over Hazel and she screamed out.

She took off her sunglasses and saw me laughing my head off. She got so mad she threw her sunscreen bottle at my face. It hit me in the eye, causing me to go under water. Man, she can throw! I yelled out in pain, but looked at her smiling. I got out of the pool, holding my eye with one hand, and the bottle in the other. I ran up to her and hugged her with my wet body.

"Oh my god Justin! Stop! You're all wet!" she yelped and I just hugged her tighter. I walked toward the pool and we both fell in. She came up from under the water and splashed me with a huge wave of water. I coughed, but started laughing. She started laughing too and we had a splash fight. We got tired finally, and stopped. I took her in my arms and kissed her, with my wet lips. We both smiled and laughed. She took her hand and pushed my head down under water. She got out of the pool and got her towel.

"Thanks a lot Justin! Now it's freezing and my tan time is ruined!" she said while smiling at me devishly. She put her hair up in a ponytail and I watched as her body glistened in the sunlight. She was like an angel sent from heaven...a very sexy angel sent from heaven. I swam over to Ryan and Chaz to play water basketball. This day was turning out good.

* * *

I walked over to the ice cream stand to buy me a popsicle. I was freezing, but I didn't care. I saw Caitlin and Cindy sitting on the stools on the left side of the little ice cream shop. I walked over to them and smiled. It was kinda awkward, but I didn't want to seem like an enemy to Caitlin. "Hi" they both chimed at me and I waved. I sat next to them and smiled. "So, you come to the Bahamas often?" I asked while laughing. Caitlin laughed "Well, not that often. We just come here when Justin is on his week off. Christian loves to be with Justin, so we usually tag along"

I nod my head, that's quite a friendship. "That's really cool, I wish I could just come to the Bahamas for a break" I sighed and licked my popsicle. We sat there talking about boys, and clothes. I was off to a really good start with Caitlin, and I was happy. I knew we were gonna be really good friends in the future. All three of us girls walked out of the shop and went back to the pool. I sat down next to Adrianna who just woke up from her little nap.

"Did I miss anything?" she said, while stretching her arms. I nodded "Justin splashed me, and then he threw me in the pool" I said while rolling my eyes, but I smiled. She laughed "Wow, that sucks".

I handed her my popsicle, and we sat there staring at the boys in the pool play marco polo. Justin was too cute. I laughed when he yelled out Marco, but his face smashed into the wall, causing him to open his eyes and scream out in pain. I ran over to his side of the pool "Are you okay baby?" I asked worried. He looked up at me and instantly smiled "Yeah babe, i'm fine" and he closed his eyes again. "Marco!" he yelled out, and started swimming the opposite direction. I shook my head and went back to my spot. What a champ.

* * *

Later on that night, I took Hazel to a special place I went to when I wanted to think about things. I took her hand and lead her to the beach that was a bit breezy at night. She wore a white dress and her hair was in a ponytail. Now she looked like an angel sent from heaven. We sat down in the sand and I just held her in my arms. She stroked my hand with her thumb. We sat there watching the sunset and I whispered in her ear "I love you Hazel Alexandria Lo'Raine"

She turned and looked me in the eyes "And I love you Justin Drew Bieber" and then we kissed passionately. After a minute we broke away and we saw the sun finally go down. I held her tight and she closed her eyes. She softly breathed in, out, in, out. I felt her heartbeat beat at a steady pace. I smiled to myself, imagining my whole life being with her. I could imagine us getting married, having kids, and just being happy. I really didn't want to let her go, ever. We layed there watching the night sky fill with millions of wishing stars.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up with my face swallowed by the hotel pillow. I lift my head up and can slightly see Drina on the phone, talking to her mom quietly. That reminds me, I have to call my mom to tell her how i'm doing. I lift my tired body up from the bed, and walk over to my bag. I take out my phone and dial the house number. I hope she's not at the hospital. "Hello?" I hear my mom answer. Oh, good. "Hey mom, it's Hazel" I say.

"Oh hey baby! How are the Bahamas?" she asks, excited.

I smile "It's going great mom. How's Damien?" I ask.

She sighs "Oh, just with Beatrice. We bought a new t.v." she laughed "It was pretty pricey, but Damien deserves to see his basket ball games in clear picture"

Wow, she must love him that much to spend her support money on that. I frowned, but shook off the sad feeling. "Wow, that's great mom. Can't wait to see it. Well gotta go, Drina's making me go to the spa with her" I lied between my teeth.

"Okay sweetie, have fun. Stay safe. I love you"

"I love you too mom" I said, and I hang up. I sighed and walked over to my bed. I sat on top of the sheets and stared at my nails. Drina turned to me after she hung up with her mom. "So, where's the biebs gonna take us today?" she asks.

I shrug "Who knows" and I lay down, staring up at the white wall. Suddenly, Justin walks in, holding a huge basket of flowers, candies, chocolates, everything that could be bought for a valentine's gift. I looked up and gasped. Drina's jaw dropped as well. Justin smiled and looked at us "Bought you ladies something" and he put the basket in my lap. Drina got off the bed and walked over to see what else was in the basket.

"Justin!" she smiled "Why are you so sweet and just adorable!" she laughed and started browsing through the basket. I couldn't say anything, so I put the basket beside me, and jumped into Justin's arms. We kissed forcefully. I looked deeply into his eyes and I whispered "Thank you baby"

He crinkled his nose and flipped his hair "Anything for my one and only" and he put me down. I giggled and turned to see what was in the basket.

"Look deeper in the basket Hazel, there's a black box" he said, biting his lip. I eagerly swarmed through the bottom of the basket with my hand, and I took out a medium sized black box. I slowly opened it to see a sparkling diamon necklace. In the middle, it said "Hazel" in glistening diamonds as well. I gasped and turned to Justin.

"Justin" I breathed "I-...It's beautiful" I was about to burst into tears of joy. Drina looked at the necklace and gasped in awe. "Oh my god, it's gorgeous!" she yelped. I just stood there speechless. Justin took the box and took out the piece of jewlery. I slowly turned and bit my lip. His hands were now around my neck with the neclace. He placed it on and he kissed my neck. I looked down to see it shimmering. I walked to the bathroom and stared at my neck in the mirror. It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw, besides Bieber.

Justin now stood behind me, holding my waist and smiling. "You like it babe?" he asked.

I turned and just kissed him, hard. After 2 minutes I broke away "I love it" I breathed and hugged him real tight. I truly loved him, to the bone. Nothing could ruin my day now!

* * *

I'm glad she liked the necklace, it took me forever to find a nice jewlery shop who would do costum necklaces. I held her in my arms before I took her hand and led her to the room. "My mom decided to let us chill for the day, so if you girls want to just rest, it's fine with me" I said, flipping my hair.

Drina looked at me "I kinda wanted to rest. You guys can hang out without me" then she unwrapped a lollipop that she got from the basket. I giggled at her and looked at Justin "Do you wanna rest?" she asked me. I shook my head "Nah, I actually wanna take a walk by the beach" I squeezed her hand. She bit her lip and smiled real big "Okay, let me just get ready" and she ran to get her bag to get dressed in the bathroom. I walked to my room and texted Ryan.

After a few minutes, I saw someone walk through the door. I turned to see a girl in ripped jeans, black &white converse, a black &white striped tank top, a black leather jacket over it, a long owl necklace, a couple rings on her fingers, and her hair in curls. I jumped up "Jessica?" I yelled in shock. She smiled and shrugged "Did you miss me?" she said and walked over to me. I ran and picked her up in my arms. I swung her around in joy. She started yelling and hitting me, but she was laughing. "Put me down you douche!" she yelled. I finally put her down. "Oh my god, I can't believe you're here! How you been girl?" she looked amazing.

Jessica was my bestfriend from way back, like back when I went to school in Canada. We were invincible when it came to haters, and just hard challenges throughout out younger years. One day, she moved to California with her dad, because her mom died. Her dad got a job in L.A. working on stage lights and stuff. She always wanted to sing and act, and I was always there to support her. She had an amazing voice, and was pretty good at acting. But when she moved, everything changed, and I didn't really get to see her again. We talked once in a while when we finally found each other, but with my career barely starting, we couldn't hang out. Now she's back and I was so happy!

"I've been alright, how about you? Big rockstar! I was starting to think you forgot about me" she smirked at me.

I shook my head "I'd never forget you, Needles" I winked at her. I called her needles because in the past, she pierced her lip multiple times. She was crazy, but I loved her, like a sister. "How's life in California?" I asked.

She sighed "Pretty good, I finally got discovered by this guy who knows the music business. I'm gonna start recording in a week" she smiled.

"Really? That's great! I can't wait to hear your songs. I'll be the first to buy your album" I wink. She giggles "Oh really? You gonna buy more then 1 copy I suppose?"

I nod "A million copies Jessica Marieeeee" I laugh and flip my hair.

She laughs "Still with the hair flip Bieber? Man you haven't changed!" she slaps my arm lightly, and she hugs me once more. I hug her tight and breathe in her scent. She smelled like sweet citrus. God, I missed her.

* * *

I put a dab of lipgloss before walking over to Justin's room. I walked in to see him hugging a random girl in the middle of the room. I stopped and my mouth dropped a little. He didn't see me, so I just rolled my eyes and walked back to my room in fury. I know I jumped to conclusions too soon, but it kinda hurt to see Justin hug girls like that. I plopped myself on the bed, and crossed my arms. Drina turned to me with chocolate stuffed in her mouth. She gave me a confused look "What's wrong?" she muffled.

I shook my head and just layed down. I looked up at the ceiling, trying not to hate on that girl. I mean, i don't even know who she is, so why should I judge? A minute later Justin came in with the girl he was hugging. I sat up and stared up at Bieber, trying not to give the girl a death glare.

"Hazel, this is my best friend from years ago. Her name's Jessica" he smiled big. Jessica waved and slightly smiled. I could see she wasn't bad at all. I looked at her and sighed in relief. I smiled and stood up. I extended my hand to shake hers "I'm Hazel, Justin's girlfriend" putting emphasis on the word "girlfriend". She nodded her head like she understood that she should back away from Bieber when she needed to.

"Nice to meet you Hazel, you have such a pretty name" she smiled sweetly and let go of my hand.

"Thanks" I responded back "Justin's never mentioned you. How long have you been friends?" I asked.

"Wow, uhm, we've been friends practically our whole lives. I went to school with him before I moved to California. Well nice meeting you, I have to get back to my hotel room. I heard Justin was staying here, so I just wanted to see if it was true" she smiled and turned to Justin. "See you later Justin?" she looked at him with hopeful eyes. Justin frowned "You have to go now? Why don't you call your dad down, and we can all hang out. Me, You, Hazel, and the guys" he smiled with his white teeth.

Jessica bit her lip "Well...okay" she smiled and ran into the hallway. Justin turned "Ain't she great" he smiled. I look at him with no expression, and just layed down on the bed without saying anything. He looked at me and sat "What's wrong baby?" he asked, concerned. I looked at him "Nothing...it's just...I thought we were spending time alone" I slightly frowned. He stroked my cheek "Later, k? I just wanna catch up with Jessica. You have to hang out with her at least once. She's insane!" he laughed. "Don't worry, we'll have our time alone" he winked and walked out of the room.

I put the pillow over my head and screamed. Drina ate her chocolate on her bed "Looks like you got competition for Bieber attention, Miss Lo'Raine"

I uncovered my face and looked at her with an evil glance. "Shut up Drina" and I blacked out my sight with the pillow again. Looks like I did have to try hard to get Bieber's attention today. I just hope Jessica can handle a good challenge like me.


	14. Chapter 14

So Justin, Me, Jessica, and the guys, went to a bowling alley that was close to our hotel. I couldn't let Jessica take all his attention away, so I kept close to him, and never let his hand go. We walked in to see that this wasn't regular bowling. It was cosmic! I never played cosmic bowling, but I've heard about it. It was amazing! I wish Drina was here to share this with me. But Justin was good enough, for now.

We walked over to the counter to open two lanes. One for Justin, Me, Jessica, and Caitlin. The other for Ryan, Christian, Chaz, and Cindy. The neon lights were so cool! I smiled the whole time, but this wasn't about bowling. This was about me keeping an eye on Justin &Jessica. I sat down in one of the chair and spun in the chair a little. Justin came and sat on my lap. I laughed "Justin get your fat ass off me" but I just wrapped my arms around him.

He laughed, I could feel his breathing when I put my face on his back. Maybe I didn't have to be sad after all. I hugged him tight, and his hands held mine in the front. A few seconds later, Jessica came walking over with drinks and fries. "Alright kiddies, time to eat your face off" she said and put down the food. I stared at the food, and my tummy grumbled. Well, I was hungry. I extended my hand to take one, but stopped "You mind?" I asked in my best manner voice. Ugh, I hated using it.

She shook her head "Go for it girl" and she took one herself. She stuffed it in her mouth and walked around to where we were sitting. "Ready for an ass whoopin, Boxer?" she muffled. Boxer? Was she refferring to Justin? Justin stood up and pulled up his pants while laughing. "Not if I slaughter you first Needles" he flipped his hair. Needles? Okay, did I miss something? Justin say my confused look and he chuckled.

"Jess calls me Boxers because I sagged my jeans when I was younger and you'd always see my boxers. Well you still do, but it was funny at the time" he looked at her and smiled, then turned to me "And I call her Needles because she used to pierce her lip a million plus one, times!" he shook his head. Wow, does she like to hurt herself? I nodded while putting on a fake smile "Oh" I laughed slightly "That's cute" and I just took another fry.

Bieber clapped his hands "A'right, let's get this game started!" and he walked over to the screen where they put the names on the scoreboard. Justin put his name as KidRauhl. I looked up at his screen name and I couldn't help but smile. To think I didn't know it was him. That name belonged to the guy that stole my heart. He typed in my name next, and put LadyRauhl. He turned to me "This okay babe?" he asked, smiling. I nodded and smiled. It was perfect.

Jessica pushed him slightly "My turn" she said and put in a name. Hers was DarlingMarie. Hmm, I actually thought that was a nice name. Last was Caitlin's who's was GodsGurl. Justin picked up a blue ball and went up the line. He squated a little, and then swung his arm. He released the ball and it rolled. He got a strike! He jumped up and down and high fived the guys. He went into Jessica's face and yelled "What now! You're going down Needles" he smirked and walked over to me.

I smiled and high fived him "Good job babe" I said and I stood up. My turn. I took a red ball and walked to the line. I took a deep breath and turned to see Justin smiling at me. I turned again and closed my eyes. I swung the ball and it rolled. Strike! Oh my god, that was the first strike i've ever bowled! I was so happy I did a happy dance. Jusitn laughed "Wooo! You go baby gurl!" and I walked over to him. This was getting pretty fun.

20 minutes later, Justin was getting pretty competitive. Jessica was in first place by 10 points. Justin second, Caitlin fourth and me last. But I wasn't too far away from Caitlin. I was so proud of myself that I actually got this far. Caitlin and I sat and talked while Jessica and Justin yelled at each other to see who was going to win. I shook my head and just laughed at them.

A few minutes later, Justin turned and smiled at me. I smiled back and ate a few more fries. Pretty soon, there were no more. Caitlin yelled out "Fries are gone! Bieb, get some more for your girlfriend" and she winked at me. I blushed "I'm such a fatass" and we both laughed. Justin turned before whispering into Jessica's ear. They both walked over "K" and he took Jessica's arm to get more fries. I sat there with my mouth slightly open. He decides to take her to get fries and not me?

I frowned, but didn't wanna show my emotion in front of Caitlin. She turned to me "So, you still thinking about going to my birthday party?" she asked. I didn't respond for a second, but I turned to her "Uhh...yeah, I think i'll go" and I smiled, slightly. All of a sudden I heard Ryan scream out and get into Chaz's face "In your face faggot! You owe me a hundred bucks!" he ran around with his arms up. I shook my head smiling. "Oh god, Ryan made another bet with Chaz. Chaz NEVER learns!" and she walks over to them asking what he bet on.

I sat there patiently, waiting for the "best friends" to come back with the fries. They came back, and Jessica was hanging on to Justin's arm. Now I got angry. I crossed my arms and didn't say a word when they approached me with fries and a pizza. "Here you go babe" Justin threw the plate at me, and went to go bowl. I rolled my eyes and didn't budge. Jessica saw my expression and frowned. "What's wrong?" she asked, like she didn't know what she was doing. Ugh, I couldn't believe her. I just shook my head and muttered "Nothing"

She stared at me before walking around the table. "Well okay then" and she walked over to Justin. The movie screen above, where the pins were, started showing Justin's Somebody to Love music video. Jessica suddenly jumped up and down, singing along. I saw her laughing and making Justin sing with him. He started dancing, like in his video.

Suddenly, she put her arms around him from the back and she started dancing with him. I couldn't take it anymore. Small tears flooded my eye lids, and I ran to the bathroom. She was trying to take him away from me. And he wanted her back, I was guessing. I couldn't believe it. I ran into one of the stalls and just sat on the bathroom floor. I wanted to go home. I wanted to run and just never see his face again. I cried, soft sobs, and just closed my eyes tight, trying not to think about Justin loving someone else.

* * *

After dancing with Jessica for the WHOLE video, I turned to see that Hazel was gone. I looked and tried to find her, but I didn't see her anywhere. I panicked and ran to Caitlin who was talking to Ryan. "Where's Hazel?" I said in a scared voice. Caitlin turned to our table and saw that Hazel wasn't there. She looked at me "Maybe she's in the bathroom" she said. Bathroom! Oh thank god. I walked over to Jessica who was sitting at the table.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She looked up at me "Oh nothing, where's your girlfriend?" she asked, looking around.

"I think she's in the bathroom" I said, flipping my hair "Do you mind checking for me?" I asked.

She stood up "Sure" and she walked away. I hope she was alright. I sighed and put down the ball and waited.

* * *

I heard footsteps come into the bathroom. I stopped hiccuping from my crying, and I looked at the pairs of shoes. They were the coverse Jessica was wearing. Ugh, she was in here. I cuddled my knees up to my chest and waited until she left.

She walked over to my stall and looked under. "There you are" she said. She frowned when she saw my mascara smeared all over my face "What happened Hazel" she said, sympathetically. I sniffled before responding "Oh don't act all innocent, I know you're little game Jessica" I managed to say in a raspy voice. She looked confused "Uhm, i'm not following you"

I stood up and opened the stall door and got in her face "You know exactly what i'm talking about! You think i'm stupid? Showing up to surprise Justin, hanging out with him practically the whole time we were here, holding his arm, and dancing with him? You don't think I notice? You're trying to steal him away from me! But you know" I whispered angrily "It's not gonna work honey. I can stand up for myself, and I can win"

She backed away "Is that what you think? That i'm trying to steal Justin away from you?" she paused, then started to burst into laughter. I was so confused. Was she laughing because she thought she won?

She shook her head while smiling with her teal braces "I am not trying to steal the Biebs away from you. Dating Bieber would be like dating my brother. I could never do that. Besides, he's totally in love with you! Why would he want anyone else?"

I stood in shock. So she wasn't trying to take him away? But it seemed like he liked her so much.

"Justin is just excited to see me. We've been friends for so long, and we haven't seen each other in years, so I guess he's just really happy. But i'm pretty sure he would be happier if he was just with you. Please don't hate me, and think i'm trying to steal him away, cause i'm totally not like that. If you want me to stay away, I'll stay away. No fuss"

I shook my head "No, I...I want you to hang out with him. It's just, I never really noticed how happy he was to see you. He needs his friends right now, and i'm glad you're here. I jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry" and I bent my head down. She lifted my chin up and smiled "Don't be. I understand. Just looking out for your man" and she giggled. I giggled too and I took her arm "Let's bowl?" I asked, happily.

She nodded her head and smiled "Let's bowl" and we walked out arm in arm like we were sisters. I had no more worried feelings after that. Just more love for my baby, Justin.


	15. Chapter 15

I saw Jessica and Hazel walk towards us arm in arm. Hmm, wonder what happened in the bathroom. I stood up and Hazel ran into my arms. She kissed me all over my face, then finally on my lips. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her passionately. I let go and laughed "What's gotten into you babe?"

She smiled "Nothing, I just...I wanted to say I love you" and she kissed me softly. I looked into her eyes "And I love you Hazel Lo'Raine" then I spun her around in my arms. She laughed and yelled. I put her down and laughed. I nodded over at Jessica "Ready for your final bowl? You're gonna lose, i'm 5 points away!" I said with a smirk. She grabbed a ball and smirked back at me "I'm ready, to kick your skinny butt" and she rolled. She got a strike. Shit!

Hazel smiled up at me and I kissed her, for good luck. I ran to get a ball, and stood behind the line. I swung my arm and bowled. Strike! I won! I beat Jessica! Ha! I turned and jumped in front of her face "Beat you fair and square! What now bitchhhh!" and I did a dance. Jessica crossed her arms and shook her head. She turned to Hazel "And this is why no one likes to play with your boyfriend. The game gets into his tiny brain, and he doesn't stop til'he wins" she laughs. Hazel laughs too and smiles at me.

I walk over to her and kissed her. I hold her waist and we walk over to Ryan's game. He was powning. After a few minutes, Ryan yelled out. He won the game and Chaz owed him money. I laughed and we all walked out of the bowling alley, with me still holding my baby girl's waist.

* * *

Justin held me the whole time the rest of the day. I couldn't be anymore happier. Now Jessica was practically my bestfriend, and I was just so relieved that she wasn't trying to steal him away from me. I was glad everything was straightened out. We went back to our hotel rooms, including Jessica. She said she would join us later for dinner. I walked into my room to see Drina and a random guy making out on the bed. I stood in shock, but slowly walked out, acting like I didn't see anything.

Whoa, that was wierd. At first I was a little mad and confused, why was Drina making out with a random guy? But I couldn't be that way, because I did the same exact thing in front of her. Except, she knew the guy and she was in love with him. I walked into Justin's room and sat on his bed. He came out shirtless and jumped a little when he saw me "What's the matter babe?" he asked.

I turned to him "Adrianna is making out with a random guy in our room" I said, slowly. Justin sat next to me "What? Did she see you?"

I shook my head "No, but...i'm not even gonna be mad about it. I mean, i did the same thing in front of her with you. So it wouldn't be fair to judge" I bit my lip as I looked up and down his beautiful upper body. I looked into his eyes "You look hot without a shirt on by the way" I giggled.

"Oh yeah?" he smiled and moved closer to me. He put his hand around my waist and I leaned in to kiss him. I started combing through his hair with my fingers and he started tracing circles on my back with his thumb. I turned my body and so did he. I sat on top of him, still kissing him with force. We layed there having a full on makeout. We had dinner soon, so we didn't do anything more than that.

Christian, once again, walked in without knocking and saw me on top of Justin. He cleared his throat. I stopped kissing Justin and turned to see Christian standing there with no expression. "Uhh, sorry to interrupt, buttt, Pattie said it's time to go" and he walked out.

I turned to Bieber "Does he ever knock? I mean what if you're like changing with your dick all out, and Christian just walks in?" I say, while getting off him. Justin sits up and laughs "Don't worry, I change in the bathroom when he tags along with us. He's just not used to walking in on me making out with a girl" he winks. I smirk and get off the bed. "You better change or the girls will REALLY attack you babe" I say.

He sighs "I guess" and he smiles. He goes into the bathroom to change. I sit on the bed with my legs dangling off the edge. Suddenly, Ryan came in. He was wearing a white v-neck with a black jacket over it, black skinny jeans, black supras and a black cap. Hmm, Ryan was pretty cute. "Is Justin changing?" he asked.

I nodded "He'll be out in a minute" and I stared at my nails. I talked to Ryan here and there this whole vacation, but I never really looked at him. He had a cute face and nice eyes. "So where's your girlfriend?" I asked, trying not to look his way. He sat next to me "She's getting ready" he flipped his hair. What was with these boys and flipping? I nodded slowly.

"How are you guys anyway?" I asked.

He shrugged "Pretty good I guess, she's nice and funny. Also cute" he smiled to himself. Well wasn't that sweet.

"That's good, she's a sweet girl" I smiled at him.

He smiled too "How are you and the bieb? You sick of him yet?" he winked.

I laughed "Nah, not yet" I winked back "He's quite the charmer. I'm really glad I met him. He makes me feel...well amazing" I said while biting my lip.

He nodded "That's good to hear, Bieb has been my friend since forever. Even before Jessica. He's like my brother, and i'm glad he met you. His smile is so much bigger when you're around. Thanks for not breaking his heart"

Wow. I really meant that much to him? I couldn't help but blush.

"No problem" and I smiled sweetly. I would never try to hurt Justin. I'd only hurt him if he didn't love me anymore. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and I saw Bieber come out, wearing a blue jacket, a white v-neck, blue jeans, blue supras, and an L.A. hat. He was way hot. I stood up "Ready to go?" I asked.

He nodded "Let's go babe" and he took my hand. Ryan followed us out the door and we walked down to the lobby. I forgot about Drina! I told Justin to wait while I ran up to our room. The guy that Drina was with was walking down the hall. I bumped into him, and he ran into the wall. I didn't care to say sorry, and I ran into the room. "Drina, we're going to dinner. You coming?" I asked, trying to catch my breath.

She jumped and turned to me "Oh, Hazel...uhm. No I uhh, I think i'll pass" and she turned around again. She was packing her bags. My mouth dropped wide open "Wait...where are you going? Are you leaving?" I asked in panic. She turned and nodded "Yes. I met a guy, and we're leaving back to Canada. I need to see my mom before we go to California together" my mouth dropped a second time.

"Wait wait wait! What the fuck Adrianna, you came with us to the Bahamas and now you're leaving with a random guy you just met? What are you thinking! You can't leave me!" I yelled out. She walked towards me and gave me a stern look.

"Look Hazel, I know you're mad but don't worry about it. It's just a little trip to L.A. He promised me he would bring me back. Back to Canada, not the Bahamas" she smiled and started packing again. She put an extra bag inside her suitcase before she was finally done. She lifted the bag up and put it on the floor. She took out the handle so she could roll it.

I shook my head in anger "No Adrianna. I will not allow you to go with this guy to L.A!" I yelled in her face. I imagined it all red by now. She got into my face and started yelling back. "Don't fucking tell me what I can and can't do. You're NOT my mom Hazel. I can make my own desisions. I like this guy and we're going to California! And if you try and stop me, i'll tell your mom you have sex with Justin Bieber and that HE'S the one who invited you to this trip!" she pushed me out of her way and she started rolling her suitcase out into the hallway.

I followed her out into the hallway and yelled out to her while she was walking "Fine! Leave! I don't fucking care! I was just trying to look out for you like a best friend should, but I guess you have EVERYTHING under control! Fuck you!" I screamed and slammed the door to the hotel room. I ran to my bed and started crying into the pillow. My best friend was leaving with a random guy, and my boyfriend was waiting for me downstairs. But I didn't care, I crawled up into a ball, and I sobbed myself to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

5 minutes passed and Hazel still didn't come down from her room. I wonder what was taking so long. I turn to Jessica who is playing thumb rustling with Chaz. I tap her on the shoulder and she turns. "Hey, i'm gonna go check on Hazel, be right back alright" and I run towards the elevator. I get up to my floor and run to Hazel's room.

I open the door to see her fast asleep on her bed, with smeared mascara on her face. I walk and shake her lightly. She flutters open her eyes and she stares up at me. Her eyes are blood shot red, from crying. I frown and hug her tight. She cries lightly on my shoulder. "What's wrong?" I whisper in her ear.

She hiccups and says between light sobs "Drina...left...random...stranger...california" and then she just burst into a full sob. I let go of her and stared at her in shock. "What?"

She nodded her head "She met a guy a-a-and she said she was going t-t-to california w-with h-him" she sniffled. I took in what she said. Adrianna left with a random guy to California? But why? I shook my head "We have to go get her, and stop her"

Hazel looked at me with terrified eyes "We can't, she's already gone. On a plane to L.A. right now" she shed a tear "Even if we did find her, she wouldn't listen. She said she can take care of herself" her lip quivered "But, I can't let her Justin. I can't let her get hurt" and she sobbed into my shirt again. I held her tight and stroked my hand through her brown hair. I shushed her softly, until she stopped crying.

She let go of me and wiped her tears "We better go to the dinner, I don't wanna ruin everyone's night" she got up, but I shook my head.

"No, we don't have to babe. I'll tell them to go on without us. We have to figure out how to get Adrianna back" I said.

She shook her head "No. We go to dinner" she bit her lip "Please?" she looked up at me with pleaing eyes. I couldn't resist, I sighed and took her hand.

"Alright, but promise we will find her in the morning?" I said, looking at her. She nodded and I hugged her. I kissed her forehead, then we headed downstairs to join the others. We all went to dinner, but all I could think about Adrianna and how much danger should could be in if she wasn't careful.

* * *

I sat there quietly at the table, while everyone was talking all at once. My best friend was somewhere with a random dude. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. I tried not to think about it, and just have a good time with the Biebers, but it didn't really slip my mind that easily. I could see it in Justin's eyes that he was worried too.

I ate my regular pasta plate without talking much. I talked to Jessica here and there about what we were doing tomorrow with just us girls, as in Caitlin, Cindy, Jessica, and I. I chewed slowly and saw Justin look my way with a worried expression. I shrugged and just looked down at my plate. I had to go find her, she was like my other half. I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up from the table "Excuse me please" and I walked toward the entrance. Bieber quickly followed behind me.

I took out my phone and started dialing Drina's number. I already had tears stremaing down my face. Why did I have such a horrible feeling that Drina was in trouble? Justin stood beside me outside in the cold. I crossed my arms and Justin hugged me, to keep me warm, and to also hear if Drina was on the other line. Damn, voicemail. Her voicemail was cute and sweet "You've reached Adrianna De'Vonne, sing your melody and add it to my symphany" and then the sound of the beep was made. I gave her a message.

"Adrianna Darlene De'Vonne, pleeeease answer your phone! I didn't mean the things I said when I told you I didn't care. I DO care and I need to tell you that you're making a big mistake. Remember in 3rd grade when I had a feeling something happened to you when you didn't come to school and i ended up being right when you called saying you broke your leg and had to go to the hospital? Well I'm having that same exact feeling, but it's worse. Please Adrianna, I need you to answer your phone. I can't stand this feeling. Please please please" I started sobbing "I love you Adrianna, you're my other half. Please answer. Please tell me you're okay. Oh god Adrianna PLEASE!" I yelled into the phone. I couldn't speak cause I sobbed too hard.

I clicked the phone shut and just cried onto Justin's shoulder. He soothed me by rubbing my back softly with his hand. I gulped and sniffled a hundred times. He took my chin into his hand and made me look at him. "I'm gonna get a search party for Adrianna, and don't you dare argue. I hate seeing you this way, so I'm gonna do what's right" and he went back inside to tell his mom.

I sat there on the floor in front of the resteraunt, softly hiccuping. I hugged my knees closer to my chest and wish Justin would hurry. Suddenly Jessica burst through the front doors and found me. She ran to me and hugged me. I hugged her tight and we both sat there. "It's gonna be okay" she whispered in my eay "We're gonna find her Hazel. That's a fucking promise" she closed her eyes tight. I nodded my head and closed my eyes too. I trusted her, and Justin. I just hope Adrianna is alright.

* * *

I ran out with my mom by my side. We called the authorities to request a search party. I was gonna do whatever to get Adrianna back, and see Hazel smile again. I told every one of my friends, family, and just who ever I could find, to make them watch out for Adrianna and this guy. Hazel couldn't really describe him because she wasn't in the room that long, but she described Adrianna perfectly. She had some pictures in her wallet with her and Adrianna as well.

While the authorties took care of the information, we took a jet back to Canada. We went to Hazel's house first. She ran through the door and looked through the rooms. She went into her room and went through her stuff on her desk. I don't know what she was looking for, but she didn't take long. We ran to Adrianna's house and banged on the door.

Adrianna's mom opened the door "Hazel? Hi...what are you doing here?"

"Did Adrianna come?" she asked in panic. Drina's mom nodded her head "Uhh yeah, she left an hour ago. Why? Is something wrong?"

Hazel put her hair back with hand "Did you see the guy she was with? Did she tell you she was going to California?"

Her mom's eyes went wide "California? With who? No, no, she came home and was happy. She said she was going with Chelsea to the movies...Hazel, where's my baby?" she started panicing now.

"Oh god, I think i'm gonna throw up" Hazel held her stomach and she took deep breaths. I rubbed her back and shushed her softly.

I turned to Adrianna's mom "Adrianna is missing Mrs. De'Vonne. She ran off with a random guy she met at the hotel. We don't know where they are, but we have to stop her!" I said, with a sad expression on my face. Mrs. De'Vonne was now hypervenalating. Oh my god, not her too! I tried to calm the girls down, but it was no use. So I just sat on the curb while Hazel and Drina's mom tried to contact Adrianna. Where could she be?

* * *

A few hours went by and still no signs of Adrianna. I was about ready to kill myself. I sat down with Justin on the curb, staring down at the necklace Adrianna gave me in 4th grade when we were at the park.

* * *

-6 years ago

"Hey Hazel!" Drina ran up to me, holding a pink box. I smiled and ran to her. We sat on the bench of Toronto Park.

"What's that?" I pointed to the box. She extended her hand so I could see it.

"A present, here" and she handed me the box. I opened the lid of the box and found two charmed friendship bracelets, side by side. One said Best Friends and the other said Forever. I gasped in excitement and stared at Adrianna with big eyes.

"Oh my gosh Drina!" and I took out the bracelet that said "Forever" on it. I motioned my hand towards her so she could put it on for me. She clipped the bracelet on my wrist, and I did the same with hers. We now matched. I smiled.

"Now we're best friends forever" I said.

"Forever" and she hugged me tight. From now on, we would be best friends til the end, and would always love each other.

* * *

-Present

I shed a tear, thinking back to all the memories with Adrianna. Justin hugged me tight. He kissed my forehead "We'll find her baby, I know it" he whispered. I buried my face into his chest.

A minute later his phone vibrated. He took it out and answered "Bieber here" he paused and gasped "What? Where?"

I stared at him scared "What baby? What's the matter, did they find her?"

He nodded quickly and clicked his phone shut. He turned to me with a horrified expression "They found Adrianna's body"


	17. Chapter 17

My heart suddenly stopped, and so did my breathing. My eyes started to shake everything in front of me, and my head was spinning more than the world on it's side. I tried holding on to the curb with my hand, but it slipped and next thing I knew, I was falling down a huge black hole with no one to catch me. I closed my eyes tight and sank into an internal nightmare.

When I snapped my eyes open, I saw myself lying on a cot in the middle of a hopsital room. I saw Justin sitting in a chair beside me, biting his nails. He looked up at me when he saw me awake. "Oh my god" he swung his body over me and hugged me tight. I didn't know what was going on, but all I could think about was what he told me "They found Adrianna's body" was playing on repeat in my mind.

I looked up at Justin with terrified eyes. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words seemed to flow out. So I just mouthed "Adrianna". He looked at me for a good 5 seconds. Please don't tell me she's dead, please please please. He took a deep breath "They found her body unconscious in the middle of the woods earlier. She's in a hospital bed getting tested. Don't worry, she's fine and breathing" he made a small smile, but I could see he wanted to cry.

I touched his face with my hand and just kissed him. I was so relieved my best friend was ok. I let go "Can we go see her?" I asked, hopeful. He looked at me and frowned. He shook his head "She's still in pretty bad shape. But the doctor said maybe in an hour" he stroked my hair "Don't worry babe, you'll get to see her"

I squeezed his hand and just layed back down. I uncovered the blanket so he could lay with me. He put his body next to mine and held me in his arms. I slowly closed my eyes and breathed onto his chest. I was so happy that everything was getting a little better.

* * *

I held her in my arms until she was in a deep sleep. I counted her soft breaths that were in sync with mine. The doctor came in, the one who was working on Adrianna, and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and sat up quickly "Is she okay?" I whispered.

He nodded "She's fine. She's weak, but fine. You can see her in a little bit" and he walked out of the room. I sighed in relief. I didn't want to wake up Hazel, but I wanted to tell her that we could see Drina. She fluttered her eyes open and saw me sitting. She quickly sat up "Can we see her now?" she asked.

I nodded and took her hand. We slowly walked to the room where Drina was. Hazel's eyes watered, but she held in the tears. She covered her mouth with her hand and let go of mine with her other hand. She walked over to Drina's side, and just stared at her. I stood beside her, looking down at Drina as well.

Her whole body was filled with purple and black bruises, including her face. She had cuts all over her arms and legs, that bled a little. Both her eyes we black and swollen. She had a stab wound on the right side of her body. I was surprised she was still breathing. It was heart breaking seeing her like this. I stood quietly staring back and forth at Adrianna and Hazel. Hazel silently bawled next to her bruised best friend. She shook her head and managed to whisper out "It's all my fault. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry Adrianna" and she ran out of the room.

I ran after her and grabbed her arm. I forced her into a hug against my chest. She cried out loudly into my shirt and started hitting me. I had to take the blame. I was the one who took them on the trip. I let her go and she hit the wall. She banged it until she got tired. She slid down to the ground and bawled herself up. I sat next to her and put my arm around her.

"It's not your fault Hazel, it never will be. You didn't do anything" I whispered.

She looked at me with blood shot eyes "Exactly" she said in a raspy voice "I didn't do shit! I could've grabbed her, made her stay! But no! I did nothing!" and she cried some more. I shook my head "Don't blame yourself, if you want to blame someone, blame me! I'm the one who took you guys on this trip!" I yelled.

She looked up at me and pushed me away. She stood up and pointed at me with her finger "Y-you" she stuttered angrily "You fucking did this. If it weren't for YOU, my best friend would not be here! She wouldn't be beaten to a bloody pulse and she would sure as hell wouldn't be running off with anyone in Toronto! You little shit! I NEVER want to see your face again! Get the fuck out! She's not your friend! You don't need to be here. Just get the fuck out before she kills herself!" and she ran back into Adrianna's room.

I stood there in total shock, not knowing what to do. I slowly walked towards the door of her room, but Hazel was in the door way "And here!" she threw something at my face. "You can burn this for all I care. It doesn't mean shit to me" and she turned back around. I stared at the thing that she hit me with. It was the necklace I gave her earlier. I picked it up and stared at it, glistening in my hand. I looked up at the room then back down. I shedded a tear and just walked away, squeezing the necklace in my hand until I bled.

* * *

If I never agreed to meet Justin, I could've been happy and with my best friend, pretty alive. I sat there wiping my tears and watching Adrianna breath in and out. The doctor came in and was looking around. He turned to me "Wheres the teenage boy I was talking to?" he asked, concerned that I was there. I stood up and sniffled "He had to run out, he won't be coming back" and I walked up to the doctor. "Is she gonna be able to wake up soon?"

Suddenly Drina spoke behind me "I hope so" and I turned. She was awake! I ran up to her side and wanted to hug her, but I didn't wanna hurt her. My eyes watered "Oh my god, you're awake" I laughed a little "How you doing girl?" I very lightly, stroked her hair with my fingers. She tried smiling and said "Could be a little better" her voice was really raspy, but I understood her. I shook my head "I'm sorry Adrianna, I should've stopped you I-" she interrupted me.

"Don't you dare blame yourself. It was all my doing. I didn't stop and listen to you. I'm an idiot and don't tell me wrong, because you know I am" she sighed a raspy sigh "I'm just glad you're here now" and she touched my hand. I took her hand in mine and just held it. "I'm glad you're alive. I love you Adrianna, and i'm here for you" I shed a tear. So did she "I love you too Hazel" and she smiled.

The doctor cleared his throat and I turned, I totally forgot he was there. I walked up to him "Uhm, well we took some test and it turns out that uhm..." he paused "Adrianna is pregnant"

My mouth dropped. Pregnant? I turned to Drina who was staring up at us with curious eyes. I turned back and whispered "Pregnant?" The doctor nodded "We were gonna tell her in a bit-" I interrupted "No...i'll tell her, right now" and I walked to Adrianna. She looked up at me "What's wrong?" she asked.

I sighed and said it "You're pregnant Adrianna" and i bit my lip. I saw a small tear welter in her eyelid. She closed her eyes and gulped. "Pregnant?" she whispered.

I nodded "I'm sorry Drina" and I held her hand.

She shook her head "No, don't be. I'm gonna raise this baby like I really wanted it" and she opened her eyes that were now all wet. I squeezed her hand lightly and smiled at her. "You're gonna be a great mother, because...you were one to me Adrianna" I said.

She smiled up at me "Thanks Hazel" and she closed her eyes.

It was true, she was the only mom I had when my real mom wasn't around. I loved Adrianna for that. I would never leave her now. I was going to support her and her baby. I took a chair and sat down beside her, never letting go of her hand.

* * *

-3 months later

"And the winner is" they opened the envolope "Justin Bieber!" the crowd screamed in excitement and happiness. Oh my god, I won! I stood up and hugged my mom who was smiling like crazy. I walked up with Ryan, Chaz and Christian who were smiling too. I walked up the steps of the stage and accepted my award. I stood on the platform and moved the mic toward me. I stared at the audience, remembering that night Hazel was in the front row of my show. I flipped my hair and smiled for the people.

"Wow" I breathed "This is...just wow! Thank you so much guys. I wanna thank all my fans for standing by my side" I thought of Hazel. I wanted to say her name, and just tell her she's the one who inspired me to write all my songs, but I couldn't do it "I love you all!" and I walked off stage. I went backstage and just sat on the steps with my award in my hand.

"Bieber! You won! How's it feel?" Ryan sat beside me.

I looked at him and shook my head. I gave him my award and walked towards the exit of the venue. I wanted to go see her, so bad. But she didn't wanna see me. I knew she hated me with a passion. I didn't get to visit Adrianna in the hospital because I knew Hazel wouldn't let me. So I just sent her an anonymous gift basket, filled with flowers and chocolates. I hope Hazel didn't throw it away when Drina wasn't looking.

I sat outside, waiting for the family to come out. I sat in my car with the guys and Kenny. I sat biting my nails with the phone in my hand. All of a sudden, it was ringing. It was Hazel! My hand shook and my heart beat fast. I answered it quickly "Hazel?" I said excitedly.

"No, Adrianna" Oh my god, Adrianna! Well it was close enough, I was happy to hear her voice, but I wanted to hear Hazel's. "Oh my god Adrianna! Hi! How are you?"

"I'm doing real well, how about you! I saw you on t.v. and congrats! You deserve that award Bieber" she giggled.

I smiled "Thanks so much, I wanted to thank you and..." I couldn't say Hazel's name. I haven't said it in months "Well I just wanted to thank you, you made me stronger and helped me so yeah, I miss you!" and Hazel...

"Awh, thanks! We miss you too! Yes, Hazel, and" she paused "My baby boy Drew!"

She missed me? Oh god, that was so good to hear. I wanted to talk to her right now. And baby? Was that her boyfriend or something? "Oh, Drew huh? Is he your boyfriend?" I laughed

Another pause "Uhh...no" she laughed nervously "It's my actual baby, as in, in my womb"

Adrianna was pregnant? I couldn't believe this. I didn't know because I didn't visit her! I gasped "Wow really? Congrats...or..." I bit my lip. She only had this baby because of the guy who raped her. Poor Drina.

"No, thank you. I'm glad i'm having him. I named him after you, if you didn't catch that" she laughed softly.

I smiled slightly "Yeah, thanks. Can't wait to see him...if you let me..."

"Well of course! You're gonna be his god parent"

Really? Awesome "So uhm, how's uhh..."

"Hazel? She's been...mm, how do I say...broken? I heard you guys in the hallway that night, and I'm sorry Justin. She was just really mad about me getting like that. But she completely changed after a few weeks. She cried and paced around her room all month trying to get the courage to call you. I know this is like months late, but she's still in love with you Justin. And you HAVE to fix it. I'm making you, cause if Drew doesn't get to see BOTH of his god parents, someone WILL get hurt" she said in a deep quiet voice. I got a little scared. But I was happy to hear she still loved me. I still loved her with a passion.

I sighed "Okay, I'll...i'll come over on Saturday and straighten things out" I bit my lip.

"Yay! Thanks Bieb. See you later, gotta go see what Hazel is doing. Love you!" she chimed.

"Love you too Drina" and I hung up. I was finally gonna see her again. I was ready to do whatever it takes to get the love of my life back.


	18. Chapter 18

I threw around my closet of clothes on my floor to find a decent outfit to wear. Today was Adrianna's baby shower! I invited a few friends from school, and most of her family. Some of my family came too. My mom took the day off, for once, and helped me out with the party. I put on a magenta colored hollister shirt, ripped denim jeans, black flats, and my black pearl necklace. I teased my hair and put it in braids. I ran downstairs and put on my pin that said "Proud God Parent of" and I scribbled Drew Alexander De'Vonee on the dotted line.

Drina was sitting in the backyard in a beautiful yellow sundress. She had her hair in a ponytail and a yellow sunflower on her ear. She looked beautiful, even pregnant! I went up to her and hugged her tight. "You liking your party soon to be momma?" I laughed.

She smiled and laughed too "Yes! Thank you so much Hazel for doing this, you truly are my best friend" and she kissed me on the cheek. I smiled "Anything for you" and I bent down to kiss her stomach "You too Drew" I got back up and went to go get some nice cold punch for Drina.

"This party is great honey! Good job" my mom smiled at me. I smiled "Thanks mom, now go and sit down. I'll take care of everything, just relax" and I walked over to Drina to hand her some punch. The doorbell rang so I walked over to answer it.

* * *

The door opened and I finally say her. She was more beautiful now then she was 3 months ago. I stared with my mouth a little opened in awe. I cleared my throat and flipped my hair. I gave her a smile "Hi"

She stared back at me with love in her eyes. At that moment she jumped in my arms and I spun her around. I kissed her all over her face. She took my face in her hands and kissed me with force. After about 3 minutes, I let go of her and stared into her eyes. God, I missed her so much! Now she was here, finally in my arms.

"You came" she smiled up at me. I nodded "I had to see you baby" and I winked. She giggled and lead me toward the back of the house. I saw Drina sitting down in the summer sun, pregnant and glowing. She turned and saw me. She stood up slowly and we hugged. "Oh my god Bieber"

Suddenly everyone turned. Shit, I totally forgot I was a celebrity and not just some friend. Pretty soon everyone took out their cameras and pens. "Bieber bieber bieber!" they swarmed at me. Hazel yelled out "Back away!"

Everyone stopped and looked at us in silence. "Bieber is here for ADRIANNA. The one who is having a BABY. Yeah, sit your butts down!" and she turned to me.

"Would you like a drink?" she asked sweetly. Man, I missed her bossiness, and sweetness...and just everything about her! I nodded and sat next to Drina. I held her hand and we talked about all the things that happened when all of us were apart. We laughed, had some punch, and we were just happy to be together, finally. I had a concert the next day, but I stayed to help clean up with Hazel.

After we threw out the last bags, we sat on the couch, tired and lazy. I had my arm around Hazel. Hazel said she told her mom about us the day after Adrianna's incident. Her mom wasn't mad, she just wished she told her sooner. She still didn't tell her we had sex though. She wasn't quite ready for that, until later. I held Hazel in my arms and just sighed. She took my hand and we went up to her room.

I sat on the bed while Hazel picked out something to wear to go to bed. She had on a shirt of me, and some black shorts.

"Wow, I look sexy on you" I winked and flipped my hair. She giggled "Oh yeah?" and she walked towards me. She positioned herself on top of me and she started kissing my neck. I held her waist and just let her suck on my neck. I started moaning a little. I wonder if her mom will hear us. She stopped and looked me in the eyes "I missed you, so much"

I smiled "I missed you too. Look, I didn't get to apologize...for-" but she interrupted me by putting her finger on my lips. "The past is the past, and now is now. Now, get down bieber" and she pushed me down so that I was lying on the bed. I laughed and took off my jacket. She started moving her hands up my shirt and massaging my abs. I put my hands up her shirt and unclipped her bra. I lifted up her shirt, and then threw off her bra.

I sat up and she took off my shirt. She rubbed her hands all over my upper body. She kissed my neck and I massaged her breasts. She moaned loudly. I chuckled and shushed her softly. She took her hands and managed to take off my pants and boxers. I took off her shorts and we stared at each other. She pointed to her night stand. I leaned over and got a condom out. I put it on and we continued on.

She slowly wiggled on top of me, and now I was inside of her. She slowly started to ride on me. I kissed her, and moved with her. She went faster and faster and I started moaning loudly. She layed me down and just kept riding me. She sucked my neck, then licked up and down my chest. I breathed out her name over and over. Then, I rolled over her and I started riding her.

I kissed her lips forecfully and she dug her nails into my back. She moaned and I got turned on even more. Her walls tightened around me, and I was close to hitting her peak. She screamed out my name when we were finally done. I got off her and we layed there breathing hard and holding hands. We went under the covers and I held her body in my arms. We drifted into sleep until the morning sun streamed in through her window.

* * *

Before bieber left, he took a shower and left. He said he would be back to give Adrianna a present for her baby shower, since he didn't bring one for the party. I sat at my kitchen table texting him when he wasn't on stage yet. I smiled at his "I love you's" and "You're my everything's"

I decided to visit Adrianna since there was really nothing to do around here anymore. She was on the floor of her bedroom, exercising.

"How do you exercise while pregnant girl?" I asked while sitting on her bed, reading Seventeen. It was the one with Justin's face on it. He's so cute.

Drina sat up "There's a video I watched. You have to exercise while pregnant to stay healthy. It's also healthy for the baby" and she layed back down again.

I stuffed a twinkie in my mouth "I would never be a good pregnant woman. I'd eat everything in sight. EVEN healthy crap" I muffled while flipping through the pages with Bieber on it. She sat up and drank some water. "Do you ever think i'll see him again...you know...my baby's father?" she looked up at me.

I stopped reading and looked at her "Why would you want to Drina? He brutally raped you" I hated to say it out loud, but she needed to understand that those men are evil and should go die in a burning ditch "You don't need to worry about a father figure okay Drina? Soon you'll find a beautiful guy, who will treat you right and who will help you raise this beautiful baby" I smiled at her and continued reading. She nodded her head "Yeah...you're right...sorry" and she layed back down to continue her routine.

I wanted to kill that guy, but I didn't want Adrianna to worry about it. I just hope he sleeps with one eye open, cause I will find him and return the shit he caused to Drina.

* * *

The next day, I called up Hazel to tell her I was coming over to bring Adrianna her present. I rang her door and she opened it smiling.

"What did you get her?" she bit her lip. I opened the box and showed her. She gasped. I bought her baby clothes, pacifires, diapers, bibs, everything a baby needed. Even though she had all these from the presents at the baby shower, I just wanted to give her some of my own. Some were Jaxon's old stuff, like his toys and clothes. But Hazel took out the thing that was on top of the pile of presents. It was a picture of all of us at the baby shower, in a gold frame. It said "FAMILY" in big letters on the top.

She looked at me and awed "This is beautiful Justin. She's gonna love it" and she picked up the box with her arms. We walked over to Adrianna's and rang her bell. She opened the door and gasped. She looked at everything I bought her and gave me a tight hug. "Thank you so much Justin, I love it all" and she took the picture into the living room. She hung it up in the middle on top of the fireplace. It looked perfect.

I smiled "We're going to the movies later, Jessica too, wanna come? I asked the girls. Adrianna shook her head "I have to unwrap all my gifts" she giggled. "Go and hang out with your girlfriend Bieber" and she winked. I took Hazel's hand and we said goodbye to Drina. We walked to my car and we drove to the movie theater in Toronto.

* * *

I sat next in the middle of Justin and Ryan when we were in the theater. The whole gang that went to the Bahamas, was there. Including Cindy. Justin tapped me on the shoulder and whispered that he had to go to the bathroom. I nodded and he left. Ryan was acting kinda strange around me. He kept bumping my hand with his, but didn't seem to notice. When I reached into the popcorn, his hand went in and it found mine.

He held my hand, and let it stay there. I looked at him weird and let go of his hand quickly. Where was Justin? We were watching a scary movie, so of course I hid my face in the seat when a scary part came on. Ryan just stared at me, with his face close to mine. What was with him? Then all of a sudden, our faces were so close that he leaned in.


	19. Chapter 19

When I come back from the bathroom, I see Ryan and Hazel kissing. I gasp and walk up to them "What the fuck is this?" I whisper angrily. Hazel turns quickly "Justin, no, it's not-" but I'm already walking out before she could explain. I kicked the wall of the theater and I slide down to the floor. I put my hands through my hair and just stare at my shoes.

Hazel rushes out and sees me. She bends down and tries to grab my face so I can look at her but I push her away "He tried to kiss me Justin! I had nothing to do with it...I punch him in the face..." she bit her lip. I turned to see that she was tearing up. I sighed and went back to hug her. She shook her head "I'm sorry, I should've backed away before he got too close, I didn't know what he was-" I interrupted her by kissing her hard on her glossy lips.

She looked up and smiled "I'll shut up" she giggled. I laughed and squeezed her waist. I had to take care of Ryan. We waited for 20 minutes until the movie was done. Ryan came out with Cindy by his side. He didn't want to get his skinny ass kicked by me, so he used Cindy to block him. I cracked my knuckles and just gave him a glare. He winked at me and turned towards the entrance of the theater.

I shook my head and took Hazel's hand. We walked out quickly. Ryan let go of Cindy and stretched his arms. I ran and charged at him with my whole body. We both hit the ground and I pounded my fist into his face.

* * *

Oh my god! Justin was beating Ryan up! I couldn't stop them or else I would get punched by accident, and no one else could stop them. So I yelled.

"Justin get off him! Stop! This is no way to solve a problem!...JUSTIN!" but it was no use. He grabbed Ryan by the hair and started slapping him across the face. Ryan escaped his grasp for a second and kicked Justin in the gut. He got Justin in a chokehold and started punching him hard in the stomach. I was in tears by then. Jessica came out with Caitlin from the bathroom and they both ran to me.

"What's going on?" they both yelled in unison.

I started shaking "Ryan tried to kiss me and, Justin got mad and...ahh!" I was panicking. Cindy turned to me "He what?" she was in shock.

"You didn't see him?" I asked, looking at her confused. She shook her head "I was..watching the movie" she turned to the boys fighting and yelled out "Screw you Ryan you man whore!" and she walked off. Caitlin ran after her "Wait Cindy!"

I turned to the boys then to Jessica "What are we gonna do?"

Jessica thought before walking towards the boys in fury "Wait! What are you doing?" I yelled after her.

She kicked Ryan with her foot in the back and he collapsed on Justin. She tied back one of his arms and held him there. He yelled out in pain "What the fuck Jessica! This isn't your fight!" but Jessica didn't budge, instead she pushed down on him with her whole body.

"I can't breathe Jess!" Justin muffled under Ryan.

"Stop being dicks and solve this like real men! That means talking, not fighting!" she yelled into their ears. Man, she was good. The boys both nodded in pain and yelled "Get off!"

Jessica let them up, but didn't let their arms go "Now, you're gonna settle this the right way. No hitting, no yelling, just talking. And if you can't do that, Hazel is going to walk away and find a BETTER boy who doesn't fight like a fucking chick" she turned to me and winked. I just stood there, with my arms dangling by my sides. Justin doesn't fight like a chick, but whatever. I walked over and looked at Ryan.

"Why did you kiss me Ryan? You know I was dating Justin" I frowned.

He sighed "I'm sorry I...I just...something got over me" he turned to Justin "I didn't mean to kiss your girl man"

Justin flipped his hair "Well, I know she's beautiful" he looked at me and smiled "But, she's kinda mine Ryan. Sorry"

I bit my lip and smiled back. He was so sweet.

"So you guys friends?" Jessica asked the both of them. They nodded and Jessica let them go. They both did a handshake and made up. I smiled and ran into Justin's arms. I was glad this drama was over. I turned to Ryan "You gonna run after Cindy?" I asked.

He shook his head "Nah, she deserves someone better" and he frowned. I lifted up his chin, still holding Justin's hand "Go get her Ryan, she really likes you" and I gave him a smile. He nodded his head and ran after to go find the girls.

"I better scat too, see you later Hazel" Jessica said, and ran after Ryan.

I looked up at Justin and bit my lip "What a day" I said and sighed.

He took my head and put it onto his chest. We stood there breathing at the same pace. We finally decided to go to the car and go back to my house.

* * *

-6 months later

"You cheater!" I laughed while looking at my uno cards. Justin laughed "No! You're a cheater"

Justin and I sat in the middle of my living room playing Uno cards. He got the week off again. Glad we didn't go to the Bahamas. I kinda miss it though. I won the game and powned Bieber. I laughed when he frowned, but he scooted his body over to mine and kissed me on the lips.

"What shall your prize be my dear?" he asked smiling. I made a face "Victory sex?" I winked. He laughed "Victory sex" and he rgrabbed my hand. We ran up to my room and we landed on the bed.

"I was kidding horny boy!" I laughed but I kissed him forcefully. I finally told my mom we were having sex. I told her we used protection EVERY time, and I do mean every time. She approved after a week, and I was glad. I didn't feel as guilty anymore, so we didn't sneak around. We just had to keep our "pleasure sounds" on a low level. Damien might get ideas.

I sat up on my bed while Justin gave me a back massage. It felt really good. Suddenly my phone rang. I jumped up and saw who the caller was. It was Adrianna! I picked it up quickly "Drina?"

"I..I'm in labor!" she yelled into the phone. Oh my god! I was freaking out. I grabbed Justin's hand and we ran downstairs "Where are you? Who's taking you to the hospital?" I grabbed the keys to my new Range Rover I got for christmas last month. Justin grabbed a bag from behind the door that I kept when Adrianna went into labor. It was just change of clothes, for her and the baby.

She was breathing hard and trying not to cry "I'm in the car with my mom. We're driving to the hospital. Ask for my name and they'll take you to the room i'll be in. Don't panic, i'm fine. Just be there when I get this thing outta me!" and she hung up.

"Okay, JUST DON'T PANIC!" I screamed out. Justin took my hand and yelled in my face "Calm down Hazel!" I stopped and looked at him.

"Everything will be fine" and he smiled "Let's just drive to the hospital calmly, and help Adrianna get through this, ok?"

I loved Justin, he made me calm when the whole world was crashing down I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Alright, let's go" and we drove to the hospital as fast as we could.

* * *

Hazel and I ran into the hospital hand in hand and went to the front desk "Adrianna De'Vonne" Hazel breathed out.

"Room 222" the lady said and we ran to the elevator. We got to the floor and ran to Room 222. Adrianna was screaming her head off by then. Hazel ran by her side and held her hand "It's ok Adrianna! I'm here, just breathe, in, out, in, out"

Adrianna took deep breaths but then she started screaming again "Get this thing out of me" she yelled and tears streamed down her eyes. She was sweating up an ocean and her face was all red. I stood there trying to calm her down. Hazel said I had that effect on people.

"Come on Adrianna, just breathe slowly, come on" I pretended to take deep breaths. Adrianna stared at me with an angry expression "I can't Bieber, I need to stop this fucking pain!" and she yelled some more. Oh god, not even a room full of fans could yell THAT loud.

"It can't be that bad, come on Adrianna, breathe" I said, doing the same thing.

She turned to me then to Hazel "Get him out before I hit him with my baby in the face!" she screamed.

Hazel motioned me out and I went into the hall. I sat down on the floor, and waited until this was all over.


	20. Chapter 20

A few hours went by and the doctor finally came out. I stood up quickly "Is she alright? Is the baby okay?" I asked eagerly. The doctor took off his glasses and wiped his eyes "The baby is fine. Perfectly healthy" he smiled slightly. But what about Adrianna?

"And Adrianna?" I asked.

Before he could answer I could see in the doorway, that Hazel was crying by Adrianna's side. She was holding her hand and sobbing hard. I ran into the room. I saw Adrianna's eyes closed, with sweat and tears flowing down her face. Hazel was screaming and shaking her head while crying.

"No Adrianna no no no! Don't leave me!" she cried more and couldn't say anything else. She just squeezed Adrianna's dead hand. I walked over to see Adrianna's face flushed from pushing so hard. I touched Hazel's shoulder while she soaked the side of Adrianna's blanket. I couldn't believe it, she was...gone. I bent down on my knees and started to cry. Hazel looked up at me, this was the first time she's ever seen me cry.

She buried her face in my shirt and I held her while we both cried out. Adrianna Darlene De'Vonne passed, and was never coming back.

An hour later, the doctors rounded up Adrianna's corpse in a black bag, and they dissapeared. I sat with Hazel in the chairs of the room, and we sat in silence. A nurse came in and started folding the sheets. I turned to Hazel who was staring at the ground with no expression. I took a deep breath and stood up. I walked over to the little bed that Drew was sleeping in. He was a beautiful baby. I wonder if Adrianna saw him before she...left us.

I took one of my fingers and put it around his little wrist. He squeezed my finger as hard as he could, while still sleeping. I smiled, but then I frowned. Who was gonna take care of him now? Drina's mom was still working full time and she also had to take care of the funeral. I looked over at Hazel who was still staring at the floor. I walked over to her and stood her up. We walked out of the room and went into one of the empty hospital rooms.

I layed her down and covered her with a sheet. I went onto another cot and layed down. We slept there until morning...or at least I did. When morning came, I rolled over and opened my eyes to see that Hazel was gone. I sat up and looked around. She must be in Adrianna's room. I quickly jumped off the bed and went into Drina's room. She wasn't in there either.

I ran to the lobby and went to the front desk "Uhm hi, could you tell me where Hazel Lo'Raine is? Pretty girl, brown hair, kinda short, freckle near her left eye"

The lady just stared at me "She went home. Told me to give you this" she handed me a note from Hazel. I looked up and nodded "Thank you" and I left the hopital. I opened the note and it said:

Dear Justin, I went home. Don't worry, I'm taking Drew home in a couple days. I'm gonna take care of him. Look, I know we've been through a lot these past months, and I am so glad we got to share them together. But this will not work out. I have to say goodbye to you. I have to take care of Drew without you because...well...my best friend just died. The other half of my life, who's been there for me through thick and thin. It's not you, trust me, you'r amazing. I never wanted to let you go, but I have to. I just can not handle a superstar rockstar, my best friend dying, and a newborn baby all at the same time. Hopefully in the future, we see each other and just...well i dont' know. We can still be friends, but...I just, I need this to end. I'm sorry. I love you Justin, with my whole heart. Please don't forget me, cause I won't forget you. Don't give up on your dreams, and don't let me leaving, stop you from continuing your life long career. I know you'll go far, but you have to prove to me that you will by letting me go. Please, for me? Once again, I love you Justin Drew Bieber. Always and forever. Love, Hazel Alexandria Lo'Raine.

I stared at the note and stood in the middle of the entrance to the hospital. I shed a single tear and folded the note neatly. I put it in my pocket. I stared up at the sky and took a deep breath. Hazel was right, she needed to straighten her life out, without me in it. I called my bodyguard and told me to pick me up. I wiped my tears and sat on the curb of the sidewalk, waiting.

* * *

-1 year later

I smiled down at Drew who was gurgling happily. Tomorrow was his birthday, and I planned a special party for him. It's been a year since Drina passed, and I miss her more each and every day. I walked over to the fridge, still holding Drew in my arms, and got out his favorite fruit, apple. It was already cut up in tiny pieces for him. I plopped one into his mouth and he chewed. His front teeth were already coming out.

He was now drooling, so I grabbed a napkin and dabbed his mouth.

"Who's a happy baby" I cooed. He laughed and started playing with my necklace. It was my necklace from Adrianna. I wore it the day after she died...the day I left Justin. I still think about him, and wonder if he'll ever show up at my house. I've seen him on t.v. load of times, and I couldn't help but think that he was once the love of my life. I stared at Drew and sighed softly.

He looked up at me with big blue eyes, just like Adrianna's. I stroked his cheeks with my fingers and kissed his little nose. He looked so much like Adrianna, I wonder what the guy looked like.

I walked over to the living room and sat Drew on the floor. I dialed my mom's number, she now has a cell phone. It was so much easier to talk to her, I've always hated calling the lady at the front desk. "Hello?" my mom answered.

"Hey mom, Hazel here"

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"Could you pick up more apples for Drew? Seems like he ate the last batch" I shook my head smiling.

"Of course hun, is that all?" she asked

I sighed "That's it, thanks mom. Love you"

"Love you too" and she hung up.

I sat on the floor with Drew and started counting his fingers and toes.

"Who's gonna be one tomorrow? You're gonna be one tomorrow!" I lifted up his shirt and started tickling his stomach. He laughed real hard. I laughed at him, he had Adrianna's laugh. Everything about Drew was just like looking at Adrianna. His smile, his eyes, his tiny freckles. Drew was Adrianna, and I felt the hole in my heart, slowly fill up.

* * *

Tomorrow was Drew's 1st birthday! I couldn't wait. I was gonna see him finally after a year, and Hazel. I haven't talked to her since that day at the hospital, but I miss her. I looked through my contacts and bit my lip. I wanted to call her, but then I didn't. I sat up from the bed and looked up at my new girlfriend, Bianca. She was pretty cute, small but had a great body. She had charcoal black hair, green eyes, a light colored face, bright glossy lips, and some light brown freckles on her cheeks. She looked down at me and stroked my hair.

"So where are we going Bieber? I don't wanna miss the premiere of Eclipse. Taylor Lautner's gonna be there" she winked and put her hair in a ponytail. I sighed, Bianca liked me for my fame and just wanted to use me to get to other celebrities. But she didn't admit it yet. She was the only one who wasn't stuck up, or cared about her hair more then me. But she did have an obsession with other celebrities, besides myself. I didn't mind it, it was just a cover up for me to get over Hazel.

I squeezed Bianca's hand "We're going to Toronto babe, but you gotta promise to stay in the car. It'll only be a second. I don't want you causing trouble" I bit my lip. She leaned over and got into my face. I could see her cleavage hanging all out, which didn't really turn me on but she thought it did.

"Oh baby, don't worry. I won't be naughty, I promise" and she bit her lip while winking. She took my hand and put it in her shirt. She made me massage her breast and I had to fake it by pretending I liked it. I don't know why I didn't break up with her, but who really cares. If Hazel doesn't want me back, I might as well just give up. She started kissing my neck, and I just satthere, pretending to moan.

I didn't know how much longer I could take this. I've had sex with Bianca, but it wasn't as good as it was with Hazel. Hazel actually gave me love, and I felt butterflies whenever she kissed me. With Bianca, I felt like a rock. Not hard, just bored. She tried to take my shirt off, but I stopped her. I stood up and flipped my hair "I gotta go talk to Ryan, k?" and I walked out of the room.

I skipped Ryan's room and walked all the way down to the lobby. I got into the car and told Kenny to drive me to my jet. I was going back to Canada to see Drew and Hazel. Not for love, and not because of attraction, but because I needed to see someone who could put a smile on my face without even trying.

* * *

I played patty cake for an hour with Drew, and I wasn't even tired of it. He loved it and so did I. I just loved to see him laugh. It was the cutest thing. All of a sudden my doorbell rang. I looked up at it like it was gonna open by itself. I sighed and picked up Drew. I walked to the door and opened it. I quietly gasped when I saw Bieber on my front step with a single red rose in his hand.


	21. Chapter 21

Hazel covered her mouth with her hand, smiling, before giving me a tight hug. There was the happiness and love I longed for. I saw baby Drew for the first time since I left the hospital. I took him from Hazel's arms and I spun him slowly around in circles. He laughed and slobbered all over my jacket, but I didn't care. I laughed with him, his laugh reminded me of Adrianna.

I set him down into Hazel's arms and gave her the rose. She smelled it and smiled. She looked at me with her beautiful hazel eyes "What are you doing here? The party isn't til'tomorrow"

Party? Oh! For Drew "I just wanted to come early. He got so big! And...it's good to see you" I smiled.

She smiled back "It's good to see you too. Uhm, you wanna come in?" she asked. I nodded and we both went into the house. We sat on the floor playing with Drew until Damien came stomping down the stairs.

"Cable's out Haze!" he yelled out before noticing that I was here "Oh, didn't see you there Bieber"

I nodded my head towards him "Sup D" we had a pretty rough relationship between us these past months. First he hated me because I hurt Hazel, then he started to like me, now...i don't even know. He walked into the kitchen like he didn't care that a teen sensation was sitting on the floor playing with a baby. I looked into Drew's big blue eyes and flipped my hair. He saw me and started throwing his head around, acting like he was flipping his hair.

Hazel and I looked at each other and started cracking up. He was too cute. I showed him slowly how to do it and he started copying me. Pretty soon, he got the bieb flip down. I laughed at him and kissed his nose. I was so happy to be here, with him...and Hazel.

* * *

Justin stayed the night, but we didn't do anything. We weren't exactly together, but we just stayed close to take care of Drew. I conidered him a very best friend, but not as good as Adrianna was. I went downstairs that morning to see Damien and Justin eating cereal on the kitchen counter. I walked up to them with Drew in my arms and gave Justin a look.

He looked up at me "Your brother needed help with his algebra, and I needed some cereal. So he ran to the store and bought me captain crunch" he took a spoonfull of milk and cereal, and plopped it inside his mouth. I stared at Damien and he nodded. I sighed and just went to go get Drew's apples. I sat Drew into Justin's lap and opened the lid where i kept his little pieces of fruits.

I took a spoon and plopped an apple piece inside Drew's hungry mouth. He chewed while smiling. He was the cutest thing! Damien stared at me and Justin feeding the baby "So are you guys like, a couple now?" he asked, confused. I stared at him, then at Justin "Uhh, well-" Justin interrupted.

"Nah, i'm just here to help with the party. We're just friends" he turned to me "Right Hazel?"

I looked into his eyes and suddenly fell in love with him again. We were doing such a good job taking care of Drew together, I think it was time we started being more then friends. But I was too scared that he didn't feel the same way. Besides, he must have a girlfriend, he can't live that long without having someone by his side. I cleared my throat "Uhh yeah...friends" and I looked down at the container filled with apple pieces.

I kept feeding Drew until there werern't anymore pieces. I took a snapple and put a straw in it. Drew learned how to sip through straws when he was only 9 months old. I drank some, and Justin drank some. We looked like a little family, drinking from one bottle of Snapple, and holding the baby. I smiled at Justin and he smiled back. I leaned in to kiss Drew on the cheek and so did Justin. Suddenly, our faces were close and I couldn't help but stroke his face.

Justin smiled and leaned in.

* * *

Suddenly the door opened wide. I jerked up to see Bianca standing in fury "Justin Drew Bieber!"

They all turned, even Drew since he heard his name. I put the baby into Hazel's lap and went over to Bianca "What are you doing here Bianca? I told you i would be back so we could go to that premiere!" I tried hiding Hazel behind me, but Bianca just moved closer to me and she saw her.

"Who's this chick you've been seeing! Hmm? I knew I shouldn't have let you leave the hotel room. It's over Bieber!" and she stormed off, never turning back. I stood there and turned to see Hazel who was just staring back, confused. I walked over and took Drew from her arms "I didn't like her anyway, she just used me to get to Taylor Lautner" and I popped a bottle into Drew's mouth.

Hazel shook her head slowly and grabbed my face. She leaned in closer and whispered "I would never use you Bieber" she stroked my face "Only if it was to make you my husband" and she kissed me gently on the lips. I smiled and stroked her face "Same for you babe" and we kissed a second time. Damien saw the whole thing and was just staring at us "So...now you're a couple I suppose?" he asked with a little sarcasm in his voice.

I nodded and smiled. Damien sighed "Well i'd like to stay and admire this moment...but you gotta party to host" he walked towards the stairs "And I have some flirting to do later" and he walked up the stairs. That's right, the party. I stood up and sighed "So, ready to host a party Haze?" I asked.

She stood up with Drew "Let's do this" and she went into the living room. She grabbed a party hat from one of the bins on the floor and placed it on Drew. He smiled and clapped his hands. Hazel giggled and turned to me "Does he look like a partier or what?"

I walked over and laughed "He's gonna rock the house down" and I kissed his nose.

We set up everything that was for the party. We sat on the couch tired, until 2:30PM rolled around. Drew played in both of our laps, clapping his hands and drooling. I looked at Hazel who was staring up at me. I leaned in and kissed her, with a little force. I put my hands through her soft hair, and she did the same. I broke away and just looked into her eyes.

And in that moment, I swear we were infinite.


	22. Chapter 22

The party was going real good. Adrianna's family and friends came over, and so did some of mine. I ran around giving people drinks and chairs, while Justin sat with Drew in his lap. He looked so cute with Drew. I could tell he was gonna be a great father. I stood by the counter just staring at him, the sunlight flowed through his light brown hair. He was beautiful, why did I ever let him go?

I walked over to the door and opened it to see more people come in. They all cooed around Drew who was smiling like crazy. I was so lucky to have such a cute god child. I laughed to myself.

An hour later, while everyone was kind'of done crowding over Drew, I gathered everyone up to sing happy birthday. I brought out a big white vanilla cake, with blue frosting all over. It read "Happy Birthday Drew De'Vonne! You are 1!" It had a picture of him and Adrianna at the hospital when he was born on a stick on the side of the cake. Everyone awed and frowned, they all missed her.

But not as much as me. I cried for her everyday, and I always will. Justin sat with Drew in the middle of the table, and I placed the cake in front of them. I smiled and stood in the back to take a group picture. Adrianna's mom tapped me on the shoulder and took the camera from my hands. She motioned me to go sit with Justin &Drew so I could be in the picture. I shook my head "I want to-" she interrupted.

"Go, just one picture of you, Justin, and Drew" she smiled at me. I bit my lip, and walked over to them. Everyone stood out of the way so it was just the three of us. Adrianna's mom clicked the button on the camera, and the flash shined. I walked over to look at it. I stared at the beautiful picture of Me and Justin sitting close, and Drew in our laps. It was the most perfect family picture i've seen. I smiled and shed a tear.

Everyone gave me a hug and I thanked them all for coming out for Drew. I finally took a group picture. Drew smiled real big, and so did Justin. I laughed at that. The party went on until 9:00PM. Some people had to catch a flight, and some were just tired. Adrianna's mom stayed to help clean, then she went home. I sat there with Justin on the couch, tired from the whole day.

He kissed my forehead "You did good babe, Drew loved it" he smiled down at Drew who was fast asleep in Justin's arms. I picked him up and took him to his crib upstairs in my room. Justin followed me. I layed him down and kissed him on the head "Sweet dreams baby boy" and I turned to see Justin hugging my waist. I kissed him softly.

"Thank you for coming out. I needed you here. Drew looked so happy with you" I bit my lip "And...i'm happy with you. Please don't ever leave me, even if I scream at you and tell you i hate you and-" Justin interrupted me by crushing his lips on mine. Once again, I shut up. I smiled when he broke away.

"I'll shut up again" I giggled but he just shook his head "I missed you, so much" he smiled "I will never leave your side" he held my tight "I love you Hazel"

I looked up at him "I love you too Justin" He took my hand and we walked over to my bed. I went under the covers and he layed next to me. I put my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. I put his arms around me and we closed our eyes. We fell into a sweet dream until the morning light streamed through my window.

* * *

Morning arrived, and I opened my eyes. Weekend off again. I had to be on vocal rest for the teen choice awards. Ugh, I just wanted to be with Hazel. I love my fans, but Hazel was my number one. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Hazel looked up sleepily, and stretched her arms.

"Morning baby" she mumbled. I kissed her cheek "Morning beautiful" and I got off the bed. I went over to Drew's crib to see he wasn't there. I gasped and turned quickly "Where's Drew?"

Hazel went wide eyed and jumped off the bed. She ran downstairs, with me running after her. We got down to the last stair and sawDrew sitting on the counter. Damien was with him. He was feeding Drew orange slices. Hazel and I sighed in relief and we walked over to them.

"Don't scare us like that Damien!" Hazel yelled, but she messed up his hair with her hand. I walked over to Drew and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey 1 year old, watcha eating" I cooed. I smiled when he clapped his hands. Hazel kissed him on the nose "Morning baby cakes, you like oranges? I know you like oranges" she cooed as well. She was so cute.

"Adrianna's mom is taking Drew to the park, so you guys have the day off" he plopped a cookie in his mouth and went towards the stairs. He turned and muffled to us "Day off to go out, not to fuck in your room" and he went up the stairs. I shook my head and looked at Hazel "What do you say we go the fair?" I flipped my hair. She nodded "Sounds good" and she continued feeding Drew.

"Gonna go to the park with grandma, you excited?" she said in a baby voice. She picked up Drew and we went up to her room to get Drew ready.

* * *

Justin took me to the fair while Mrs. De'Vonne took Drew to the park. It was kinda weird not having Drew in my arms, but it wasn't weird to be the love of my life's arms. We held hands and went on the ferris wheel. When we were at the top I turned to Justin and kissed him.

"Make a wish" I said.

"Why?" he asked laughing.

"Well, whenever i'm on the very top of the ferris wheel, I make a wish, because I feel like i'm on top of the world" I smiled.

He nodded "Oh, alright then" and he closed his eyes. I closed mine too and made a wish. We both opened them after and we laughed. He held me close and we were on our way back to the ground. We got off and decided to get a cotton candy stick. I had a pink one, and he got a blue one. We ate and laughed whenever the cotton candy dissapeared in our mouths.

We sat on a bench and just talked about what happened the whole year. He went on tour, and I took care of Drew. He sky dived and I took Drew to the amusement park in California for the first time. It was like we never left each other. We didn't feel awkward and we didn't feel sad that we did all these things without each other. We were just happy at that moment to be with one another, and that was good enough.

I got up and we walked hand in hand to the photo booth. We took funny pictures, and cute ones. We kissed at the very last picture, I liked that one the most. We walked over to the games and I saw a big teddy bear I wanted. I jumped up and down "Ohh! Get me that one babe!" I don't know why I was so excited. I laughed at myself. So did Justin.

He walked over and paid to get three throws. He had to hit three clown heads in order to win one. He took the first ball and threw it as hard as he could. He hit one! I bit my lip and crossed my fingers. He took another one, and threw it. It hit the face down again! Just one more baby! He took the last ball and threw it. It hit the head, but it didn't fall. I frowned.

Suddenly a guy walked over to Justin and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Let me try for you. Seems like your lady wants that bear" he smirked at Justin. Justin gave him a look then looked at me. I shrugged and told him to go with it. Justin nodded and got out of his way. The guy paid for three throws and started throwing. He hit all three!

The guy got me the big blue bear I wanted. I jumped in excitement "Omg thanks so much!" and I hugged it.

"Anything for a pretty girl like you" he winked and walked away.

Justin walked to me with an angry expression "Who the hell was that?"

I looked at Justin and shrugged "I don't know, but don't worry about it babe" and I took his hand. We walked out of the fair grounds, but Justin couldn't take his eye off that guy. I wondered who he was too, and that jacket looked so familiar. I shrugged and just kept walking with Justin. Who cared anyway, I got my bear, and had a good time with my baby.

We walked to my car and we drove back to my house. Justin turned to see the guy in the middle of the road, looking at us drive away. I looked in the review mirror and saw him glaring at me with an evil smirk on his face.


	23. Chapter 23

I looked cloesly at the review mirror and wondered why that guy was standing there.

"Hazel watch out!" Justin jumped on my lap and I suddenly slammed the breaks. I sat there with my hands on the wheel. A young woman and her baby ran out of the way, scared. I glance at the review mirror and the guy was gone. I rolled down my window and looked back. He vanished. My heart was about to burst out of my chest, I was so scared.

Justin got off me and squeezed my hand "What's wrong babe?" he looked at me worried. I stared at him and just shook my head.

"N-nothing just...sorry" and I pressed the gas softly. We drove away slowly to my house, but I couldn't get my mind off that guy. Where did I see that jacket from?

* * *

Hazel and I stayed quiet the whole ride back to her house. I was wondering about that creepy guy who was smiling at us with his ugly face in the middle of the street. Hazel looked as if she knew him, or she thought she did. I was concerned about it. I was gonna stay close, so nothing would happen to her. I didn't want Hazel getting hurt, I would just kill myself if she dissapeared.

We got to her house and she brought in her big bear. When we walked through the door, I saw my mom sitting with Adrianna's mom.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking at my mom.

"We gotta go Bieber, concert in the morning" she got up from the chair. I shook my head "But it's my weekend off!" I yelped. I wasn't leaving Hazel.

"Oh guess what, that doesn't matter. It's a benefit concert and you're going. Say goodbye to Hazel" she motioned at me. I scoffed but turned and took Hazel's hand.

"Sorry babe, i'll be back as soon as the concert's over, k?" I kissed her.

She smiled "Don't worry about me Justin. I can survive" she laughed "Don't dissapoint your fans" she pointed at me. I nodded and kissed her one more time. I closed the door behind me and followed my mom to the car. I just hope she stays safe. I bit my lip and got in the car. We drove away to the airport to fly to Atlanta.

* * *

I picked up Drew from Mrs. De'Vonne, or Jocelyn's, arms.

"Thanks for taking him" I smiled and I walked upstairs. Jocelyn left to her house and I put Drew in his crib. I sat there on my bed, thinking about what happened tonight. That man's jacket...I couldn't get it out of my head. I decided to sleep on it, maybe I would remember it in a dream. I closed my eyes and drifted into a dream.

* * *

-Hazel's Dream

I was back in the Bahamas, and I was running back to the hotel room. I ran into that guy wearing a black jacket. His face was bruised, and he looked as if someone died. I didn't care to even say sorry to him, I was just determined to get to Adrianna's room. He scoffed quietly and walked away.

I saw Adrianna in a dark room, tied up on a chair. She was crying and she had a rope tied around her mouth. She was shaking and wiggling, trying to escape out of the tight grasps of ropes, but it was no use. "Please, please get me out of here! Someone help!" she muffled into the rope, but no one could hear her. I screamed out at her "I'm here Adrianna! I'm here!" but I was stuck behind a clear glass wall. She couldn't hear me scream at the top of my lungs.

Suddenly, a man came in and he was wearing the black jacket! But it wasn't the man who was at the hotel, it was the man that i saw at the fair! He had a huge silver knife in his hand. I screamed and banged on the glass wall, but no one noticed me.

Another man came into the room, it was the guy at the hotel! They both had the same jacket, but I knew the difference between them. The guy at the fair wasn't bruised up like the one from the hotel. I cried out really loud, but no reaction came.

The bruised face man, hit Adrianna in the face really hard. I cringed my face, tears weltered in my eye. "

"Nooooo! Adrianna!" I screamed.

The fair man took the knife and sliced it through Adrianna's side. She screamed through the ropes in pain, and I couldn't watch. But my eyes wouldn't close. My eyes were wide opened and glued to Adrianna who was being beaten and cut.

Suddenly the door opened and the guy from the fair looked at the bruised face man. He nodded and left the bruised man with Adrianna. He circled around her, staring at her in pain. Adrianna's eyes we closed. The man whispered in her ear in a raspy voice "Adrianna" he put pieces of hair to the back of her ear.

"Adrianna my little girl, tell your daddy you love him. Say you'll never leave me again" he kissed her ear, then her neck. Oh my god, it was her dad! Adrianna was raped by her own father. I couldn't do anything but have tears scratch down my face. I put my hand to the glass window and it suddenly broke into millions of pieces.

The glass pieces crashed down on me, and then I woke up.

* * *

I sat there, shaking my leg in the chair waiting for the concert to start. Ugh, I couldn't shake this feeling off in my mind. I felt like something bad was going to happen. I stood up and down, pacing around backstage. Christian came in and sat down. He looked at me concerned.

"What's the matter bro?" I asked.

I sighed "Nothing I...I just...I feel like something's gonna happen to Hazel, and I NEED to be there for her" I bit my lip.

"Why you worrying? She's fine. You should call her if you're worried" he said.

I sat down and grabbed out my phone "You're right. I should call her...But what if she doesn't-" Christian interrupted "Call her dude" he said.

I nodded and dialed her number. I waited and she finally answered "Justin?" she asked softly.

"Hazel" I breathed "You alright?" I asked.

"Uhm...yeah" she paused "It's just...I had this weird dream"

I sat up "I'm coming over" and I hung up.

"Wait, where are you going?" Christian followed me out. I raced to my car and jumped in. Christian followed.

"What the hell man? You're up next!" he yelled.

I ignored him "Gotta get to Hazel" I don't know why I was panicking, something didn't feel right.

"Dude, Kenny! Stop the car!" Christian yelled "What happened? Why are you gonna go see her?" he asked, mad.

"She had a bad dream, gotta go see her" I said quickly.

He shook his head "Kenny! Stop the car! Dude, you can't keep doing this! KENNY!" Christian yelled and the car stopped abruptly. I stared at him "What the fuck? NO! Keep going Kenny!" and the car started rolling again.

"No!" Christian scoffed, fustrated with me now "Ugh! Justin stop this! Just because Hazel has a bad dream or if she has a stupid paper cut, doesn't mean you have to go and be her hero every second!" he yelled.

I didn't care, this was different. It wasn't just about the dream, it was about that guy who looked like he was gonna start trouble.

* * *

I ran down the stairs and called over Jocelyn. She came running when I called "What is it?" she said, breathless from running.

"You gotta watch Drew for me. Just for today. I'm so sorry I just...gotta run a very important arrend" I said, quickly grabbing my bag. She nodded "Uhm okay, just...okay" and she ran upstairs to check on Drew. I needed to find Adrianna's dad and straighten things out. I walked out of the door and ran to my car. I got out my keys and put them in the lock.

Suddenly hands were around my eyes and my arms were tied behind my back. I screamed out as loud as I could, but I was stuffed into a car, that drove off, leaving no sign that I was even taken away.


	24. Chapter 24

I opened my eyes to see that I was in a dark room. It looked exactly like the one I saw in my dream. I looked around to see if there was anyone in the room. My hands and legs were tied together to the chair I was sitting in. There was no way I was getting out of here easily. I wiggled and tried to untie the ropes, but it was no use. I felt like screaming, but what was the point?

Suddenly the door opened, and my eyes squinted from the light that came in. I saw the guy from the fair descend from the light and I gasped. He started laughing evily and walked in.

"You like that bear I won for you baby girl" he said and came close to my face. I wanted to spit in his ugly eye, but I didn't want him to pop a machete in me. So i snickered in mockery.

"Where am I?" I asked in fury.

He walked around me and started touching my neck. I moved my head and tried to stay away from him without falling out of the chair.

"You're in a dark room, what else?" he chuckles deeply. I rolled my eyes "I'm not stupid" I scoffed "What's the location of this shitty place?" I snarled

He chuckled again "Yeah, cause i'm gonna tell you where we are sweetie. Why don't you just sit back and relax? The boss will take care of EVERYTHING" he gave me an evil smirk. I gave him no sign of enjoyment. I just closed my eyes and sighed "Is it Mr. De'Vonne?" I asked quietly. He stopped walking around me and smiled "Hmm, not bad. I heard his daughter died, poor girl. She was easy though" he chuckled again.

That's when I snapped and tried to kick out of the ropes, but he just laughed more.

"Don't you fucking think for a second that i'm not gonna bust out of here and kill your ugly ass! You only have this job cause you can't get any by yourself! Get me out you mother fucker!" I screamed and wrestled in the chair. He just stared down at me and smiled evily.

"You're so cute. Wonder why we didn't grab you sooner. Hmm oh well" and he just walked around me waiting for Mr. De'Vonne to come. I stopped trying after a few minutes. There was no escaping this. I was gonna get killed, and Justin was going to be looking for me. I just wanted to tell him I loved him...just one more time.

* * *

I ran into Hazel's house and saw Jocelyn holding Drew. She stood up quickly "Justin...what are you?-" I interruped her.

"Where's Hazel?" I yelled out.

"Uhm...she went on an errand...why?" she asked, worried.

Damn! I was too late. I needed to go find her. I could feel she was in danger. I ran out the door before Jocelyn could stop me. I ran to the car and told Kenny to drive. I called my search party and told them to search far and wide for Hazel. I called her cell phone, but she wasn't answering. I sat in panic, I really hope she's not dead. She was my life, my heart, I couldn't let anything happen to her.

A few minutes later, my mom called me.

"JUSTIN DREW BIEBER?" she screamed into the phone. I cringed and tilted my head "Y-yes?" I answered.

"Where are you? And why aren't you here! You're on! But you're not here!" she yelled.

I yelled back "My girlfriend is in trouble and I need to save her! And if you don't like it, then you should just go up and sing! Got it?" and I hung up. I've never yelled at my mom like that before. But I didn't care, I was so worried about Hazel, I couldn't even breathe right. Christian was balled up in the corner of the car, staring at the ground. I turned to him "What are you mad about?" I asked angrily.

He looked at me and shed an angry tear "I'm scared okay! I'm scared that Hazel's hurt" he sniffled.

I stopped looking at him, angrily, and frowned. I closed my eyes and spoke quietly "Me too Christian...me too..."

I really hope I wasn't too late.

* * *

At that second, Mr. De'Vonne opened the door. I squinted again, and saw him in the doorway. My face gave out an angry expression. I wanted to break his fugly face with my foot. He walked over to the fair guy and whispered something. The guy gasped and quickly ran out the door. Mr. De'Vonne came close to my face and pointed a finger at me "Who did you contact?" he yelled in my face.

I stared at him, confused "Contact? What the fuck are you talking about?"

He threw his hands in the air angrily and then turned to me again "The fucking SWAT team is after us! You must've called someone you dumbfuck!"

I stared at him angrily "I didn't call anyone you douchbag! I was sitting here minding my own business with your ugly horny friend, and I was waiting for you to come. I wanted to talk to you like a normal person! I didn't wanna be kidnapped to talk to you!" I took a breath.

He stared at me closely "Why did you want to talk to me?...So you can put me in jail? Well that ain't gonna work honey, I've escaped there too many times. Even the guards don't bother to lock me up anymore when it's time to go to sleep for the day. They know i'm the baddest criminal in town" he smirked, proudly.

Ugh, he was digusting. I shook my head "I don't fucking care if you blew out the whole navy! I just...i wanted to know why you would do that...to your own daughter" I started tearing up. He looked at me. I could see it in his eyes that he missed her, terribly. I know he did it because he missed her.

Adrianna and her mom ran away from him when she was 5 years old. He was an alcoholic, and an abuser. He came home every night, beating Jocelyn, and Adrianna when she turned 4. They both hated it, and wanted to escape him. So they ran. They found Toronto when Adrianna was 6. They lived in a little house, and they didn't see Adrianna's father again. But I guess he found her again, and he took her away.

She had a baby...by her own father...and now she's dead. All that was left was me and Drew to be reminded of her. I cried in the chair softly. Mr. De'Vonne sighed "When they left me...I...I couldn't bear it. I knew I wasn't loving, and caring, but it was just...those days were tough for me. I didn't intentionally want to hurt my girls, but I did. When I finally found out where they lived by the Toronto police, I went to go look for them. I was gonna aplogize and try to make it a family again. But when I found out she was in the Bahamas, I got mad. I don't know why, but I expected her to be there. I flew to the Bahamas and I found out she was staying with you and...Bieber? So I went up to her room and told her to go with me back home. But she refused. So I forced her to come or...I would kill her..."

I didn't stop crying. I sat there, feeling sympathy for him. But I couldn't let him continue this, he was a dangerous rapist and he needed to be stopped.

"Well...maybe you can stop this and just...miss her like a normal father would. You don't have to take the innocence from girls, just because you need someone to love you. You don't have to do this, you're stronger then that. I know you've made mistakes in the past, but you can't do this. Not this way. Please Mr. De'Vonne...do this for Adrianna. I know she loves you, even though she's passed. She's always loved you, but you wouldn't let her see that. Please stop this..." I whispered and bent my head down. I closed my eyes shut "Please..."

* * *

My SWAT team burst open the doors to the basement of the abandoned house and pointed theirs guns. I saw Hazel tied up in a chair and I ran to her. I lifted her chin to see if she was hurt. No signs of cuts or bruises, just a beautiful face full of tears. I untied her and hugged her tight. I kissed her all over her face and she cried onto my shirt. I carried her out quickly and sat her on the curb.

She sobbed hard, and I held her close, never ever letting her go. I rocked her back and forth and just stroked her hair with my fingers. The SWAT team put those ugly ass guys in handcuffs and took them to a highly guarded and secured prison with wires all around it. The wires were high voltage, VERY high. It was located on a small island in the middle of the ocean, so there were no ways of escaping, unless you had the best criminal mind in the world.

I walked Hazel home and layed her on the bed. She was now asleep. I layed by her side, never letting go of her hand. That night, I cried by her side. I let my guard down and left her alone. And what happened? She got kidnapped. I was never going to leave her, not even for a concert. I loved her too much. She was my whole life, and I was going to show her the second she wakes up.


	25. Chapter 25

I woke up with the sunlight breaming on my freckled face. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I opened my eyes and saw that Justin was gone. I looked around, but he wasn't there. I frowned. I got out of the bed and changed into some jeans and a tank top. I put my hair up in a ponytail and went into the bathroom. I cleaned myself up and looked at my reflection.

A year ago, I was a nobody who hated life. A girl who had the most amazing best friend. A girl who chatted with a boy online. That boy who gave me butterflies whenever he called me beautiful, online and in person, was the love of my life. Now i have a child who's not even mine, but i'm taking care of him. A year ago, none of this existed. I sighed and wiped my eyes one more time.

I walked out of the bathroom and skipped down the stairs. No one seemed to be home. I know Adrianna's mom took Drew with her because I wasn't stable to even walk last night, let alone take care of a baby. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a snapple. There was a note on top of the snapple. I took the note off the cap and read it:

Hazel, you're up! I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, but I want to show you something. Meet me at the fountain in the park -JB

I bit my lip and put the note in my pocket. I ran out the door and started walking towards the park that was a few blocks down from my house. I ran to the fountain, but no one was around. I looked around for another clue. I saw a note sitting under a rock & a flower on the floor of the fountain. I picked it up and it read:

Woops! Not there. Don't worry baby, I'm at the theater. Yeah, you're gonna have to bring your car. Sorry. But don't be mad! You'll like your surprise -JB

I sighed and ran back to my house to get my keys. I got into my car and drove to the nearest theater. I got out and looked around. No sign of him! A mine on the street walked towards me. I stared at him weirdly as he came up close to me. He motioned his hands acting like he was trapped in a box. He pretended to cut a little hole in the box, and he gave me a note. He walked back towards other crowds of people.

I opened the note:

Ohhhh, not there either. Please don't get mad and drive back home. Baby, I swear you'll smile when you see me. Go to the flower shop in town. I'll be there waiting -JB

I knew he wasn't gonna be there. But I drove anyway. I got out of the car and walked up to the little flower shop they had. "Stacy's Blooms" the sign said. I walked inside and went up to the counter. The girl at the front desk turned and smiled big.

"Hazel!" she yelped cheerfully. I jumped a little and nodded confused "Uhm, yes?"

She handed me a card and gave me a huge bouquet of red &white roses. I gasped and smelled them, they smelled so sweet. I opened the card and it read:

Okay, you probably wanna slap me. But that's okay, just please don't do it right now. Turn around...

I turned to see Justin in a grey tuxedo and bent on one knee. I gasped and dropped the card, and my mouth. I walked over to him slowly and looked down at him "Justin..-" I breathed, but he interrupted me.

"Hazel Alexandria Lo'Raine" he said while taking my hand. He took out a little black box from his pocket and placed it on his palm with the other hand. I covered my mouth with my hand and I started tearing. I couldn't believe he was proposing! But we were only 17. Oh who cares, he wanted to marry me!

He cleared his throat and smiled "I promise to cherish you, til'death do us part" he paused "Will you marry me?"

I nodded my head like an idiot and jumped into his lap. I kissed him all over his face and then finally, and forcefully, on his pink luscious lips. He picked me up and carried me out the shop. He sat me on one of the chairs outside, and bent on one knee again. He placed the box in my hands. I looked at him then the box. I smiled and bit my lip. I opened the box to see that there was nothing in there.

I frowned a little and looked at him. He stood up and took out a necklace, it was the one I threw at him the day Adrianna got raped. He put it around my neck. He smiled and kissed my forehead "This is a pre-engagement necklace. We're only 17" he chuckled. I giggled and kissed him "Fine with me Bieber" and I hugged him tight. I was married to the most beautiful teen sensation in the world, and I was more then happy.

* * *

She said yes! I couldn't believe my ears. That night, we layed on her living room floor, holding hands and staring into each other's eyes. We stayed up to tell Hazel's mom the good news. I stroked Hazel's face while she rubbed my hand with her thumb. Hopefully she doesn't throw her necklace at me again, in the future. Drew was still staying at Adrianna's mom's. We wanted to spend the night alone.

Before we came here, I took Hazel to a pre-engagement dinner with my family. It was amazing. She loved it, and so did my parents. Ryan, Chaz, and Christian promised to give me a bachelor party tomorrow night, but I didn't wanna leave Hazel. She said she would tag along, but stay with the girls. Caitlin was gonna plan her bachelorette party, and Jessica was going to stay with Hazel so nothing bad would happen to her. And Cindy...well she was there to support.

The door opened and we saw Hazel's mom walk in. We got up and went over to her "Hey Justin" she smiled at me.

"Hello Mrs. Lo'Raine" I smiled back.

She waved her hand "Cathleen, Justin! I keep telling you to call me Cathleen" she laughed.

I shook my head "I want to be respectful"

She nodded and kissed Hazel on the cheek "Hello sweetie" she said and went into the kitchen. We followed her. We stood behind the counter and Hazel looked at me. I nodded and turned to her mom.

"We have something to tell you mom" Hazel bit her lip. Her mom turned around and stared at both of us with curiousity "You're pregnant?" she quickly blurted out.

My jaw dropped and I shook my head like crazy "No no no, we still use protection" I cleared my throat and looked at Hazel. I bent my head down "Sorry" I mumbled and just kept my mouth shut.

"No mom" she smiled and touched her necklace "Justin proposed! We're getting married!" she jumped. Her mom's jaw dropped and she smiled real big "Oh my god! That's fantastic! Conratulations you two!" she yelled in happiness and she walked over to hug us both tightly.

"I know you guys are perfect for each other" she let go "Don't ever let people tell you wrong" she smiled.

I smiled "Thanks Cathleen" I laughed. She laughed and nodded "That's so exciting you guys! Can i help with the planning?" she asked with hopeful eyes. Hazel took her hand "Of course mom, you're gonna be my maid of honor" she smiled. Her mom's jaw dropped a second time and she hugged Hazel tight "Thank you baby girl, I know Adrianna would've been perfect for it" she frowned. So did Hazel and I. Adrianna was going to be the maid of honor. She was in Hazel's heart...I know it.

After our little hug fest, Hazel and I went upstairs to her room. I held her waist, while we walked backwards, and kissed at the same time. I layed her on the bed and I stroked my hand up and down her soft legs. She kissed my neck and I sighed in pleasure. I got on top of her and we got under the covers. We were too tired to do anything but make out.

She closed her eyes and whispered into my ear "I love you Justin Bieber" she smiled.

I kissed her lips softly "I love you too Hazel" and I dug my face into her sweet scented neck. She drifted into a deep sleep, and I drifted into a sweet dream of bliss.


	26. Chapter 26

-3 years later

I sigh and look at myself in the mirror. Today is my wedding day. People are dressed up, excited, and ready to see me walking down that long, church aisle in my long beautiful white dress. Friends, family, people from the press, here at Mine &Justin's wedding. I stare at myself and just remember the old days. When we were first 16, and we both didn't know each other, but we talked as if we did.

We had very rough times, but also very happy times. It was like none of that ever happened, but then again, I remember it perfectly in my mind. I grab my bag and dig into it, avoiding lipstick tubes &mascara brushes. I take out two pictures. One was a picture of Adrianna, so beautiful in her yellow summer dress. She was pregnant with Drew. The baby shower...the day Justin came back.

The second picture was of Drew when he was born. I smiled at that, he looked so small. Drew Alexander De'Vonne Bieber was now 4 years old. We added our, well originally Justin's, last name when he turned two. He is now our son. Adrianna's mom passed him on to us when she collapsed down the stairs of her home. She stayed in a hospital, where she was getting taken care of for a couple weeks. They found out she had a tumor in her brain, and she didn't have much time to live.

She died when Drew turned 3. It was a sad day for all of us. Adrianna's dad is still in prison. We kept close watch after him for a while, until they said he was changing his ways. He was sentenced to prison for life. What a family.

I was tearing up, but I quickly wiped the tears, I didn't wanna mess up my make up. My face was all glittery, and I felt like a princess. Justin's princess. There was a knock on my door and I sat up to go open it. It was my mom. She gasped and hugged me tight "Oh girl, you look so beautiful. Eveyone's going to love it"

I smiled "Thank you so much mom. I can't believe it" I let go "I'm getting married" I sniffled. Damn, tears were about to form again. My mom shed a tear "My sweet sweet Hazel. You're all grown up. Oh, you don't know how much I love you. Promise me you'll never forget your old mom" she laughed, while crying. I nodded and just gave in to the tearing. I hugged her and kissed her cheek "I love you mom" I choked out.

"I love you too baby" and she kissed the side of my head "This is your time to shine" she smiled and walked out. I took a deep breath and grabbed my flower bouquet. It was time to walk down that aisle. No father by my side, but I was ready.

* * *

My wedding was almost starting. I brushed off any unwanted stained and fluff. I shook my hair and flipped it multiple times, nervously. Ryan patted me on the back "You're getting married man" he chuckled and shook his head. I nodded "Yeah...this is it man" I turned to him and just gave him a big hug. Ryan was ike my brother, and I was glad I picked him as my best man.

"Give em a good show bro" he closed his eyes. Ryan always told me this before every show these past years. I nodded and let go "Thanks man" I smiled.

Jessica ran in and gasped "Oh my god! You guys look so sexy! Let's get a picture, all of you" she huddled everyone up, including herself. She handed the camera to Kenny and he took a picture of the Bieber crew. I smiled real big, I couldn't wait to see my beautiful bride in her white dress. Everyone ran out the door, except my mom. She walked up to me and stroked my cheek with her finger.

"My baby boy" she sighed, trying not to cry "You're gettign married"

I nodded and hugged her tight "Thank you for everything mom, you made this dream possible. I love you" I said, trying not to cry.

She cried "Oh, no problem. Anything for my bieber" she sniffled and let go. I shook my hair again "Well, time to get this started"

I took a deep breath and I walked out of the dressing room to meet my bride at the front of the chapel.

* * *

The music went on and everyone was in place, except me. I was standing in my dressing room, covering my face with my white veil. I was ready. I opened the door to my dressing room and walked towards the entrance of the chapel. Everything looked so perfect from far away, I was afraid I might ruin it. But I just took a few steps and stood by the doorway. Everyone stood up and turned. They awed and some had tears to their eyes.

I smiled through my veil and started walking slowly down the aisle. I stared at Justin who was smiling and standing at the front, waiting for me to be beside him. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful he looked. On the top of the stairs, sat Drew the ring carrier, and the little flower girl, Jazmyn. She was so cute in her little pink flower dress. Drew wore a little black tuxedo, matching Justin.

I wante to keep this picture in my head forever. They all looked so beautiful, standing there waiting for me. Ryan, Christian, and Chaz were standing next to Justin, for they were his best men. Caitlin, Jessica, Cindy, and my mom were on the other side, smiling at me. I finally got to Justin's side, and he held both of my hands. The priest walked foward one step and began the sermon.

"...Do you Justin Drew Bieber Mallette, take Hazel Alexandria Lo'Raine to be your lawfully wedded wife. In sickness and in health. For as long as you both shall live?" the priest recited, looking at Justin. Justin bit his lip and nodded stupidly. I smiled and laughed to myself.

"I do" Justin's lips said.

The priest turned towards me and asked me the same question "...And do you Hazel Alexandria Lo'Raine, take Justin Drew Bieber Mallette to be your lawfully wedded husband. In sickness and in health. For as long as you both shall live?"

Everyone leaned foward a little to hear my response. Were they stupid? Of course I was going to say yes. I sighed softly and nodded "I do" I smiled.

The priest closed the bible and smiled "I now pronounce you, Husband and wife" he paused "You may now, kiss the bride"

At the moment Justin took the veil off my face and picked me up. I put his head into my hands and we kissed each other, very passionately. I broke away and we laughed. We were finally married! I was now known as "Mrs. Justin Drew Bieber"! Oh it was every girl's dream to have that name, and I was living that dream. I couldn't believe it. I was overjoyed. Full of happiness. I was Justin Bieber's wife. Today, we made history.

The cameras flashed, and newspapers were obviously printing out headlines: Justin Bieber! Married!

It was a dream come true, and I knew it wasn't going to end. I loved him so much. I would never let him go.

* * *

Married! I couldn't control myself. I took Hazel and we ran out of the chapel. We got into a limo that was written all over saying "Just Married!"

It was like a page out of a fairytale! I was more then happy to be married to my beautiful WIFE, Hazel! I got to say that now. I said it before to the media and in interviews, but it just felt legit to say she was now my wife. She shared my last name. We drove off to my jet, where we were gonna fly to Dubai for our honeymoon. We stayed at that big hotel that looked like a boat.

It was expensive, but it was worth it. I carried my bride to the hotel room and we just layed on the bed.

"Married" Hazel breathed out. I nodded my head, it still didn't sink in, but i'm glad it was official "Married" I turned my head and so did she. We kissed, forcefully. Details don't really matter at this point, but we didn't use a condom this time. We always talked about having a child of our own, but we didn't want to before we were married. We promised ourselves we'd use protection.

But after this day, we were completely free. No worries about concerts, people, and just, everything. We made love on the hotel bed until sunrise. We were perfect. We were infinite. We were like a melody in our little symphany. We were together, forever.

It started off as us being strangers, but it grew into us being enchanted by our own love.

We were, Enchanted Strangers.


	27. Author's Note

**OH MY GOD, Enchanted Strangers, over!**

I can't believe it. I started off as just writing a little story, not knowing it was going to go this far!

I want to thank Nessa (momentofweakness) for inspiring me to write this story! I read her "Today Was A Fairytale" and I loved it so much, so I wrote my own story.

At first, I was afraid no one would really read it and I asked myself why even post?

But you guys seemed to read and start to enjoy it.

I wrote more when I got so many reviews on tumblr!

Since you guys loved it, I kept writing more and more.

Now it's done, and i'm satisfied. But DON'T WORRY! More stories are coming your way (:

You have to help me choose though.

Who should I write about?

-Ryan Butler

-Chaz Somers

-Christian Beadles

-Caitlin Beadles

-Another Justin Bieber one?

I don't know, you guys choose and I will gladly write.

You guys make me so happy when you enjoy my writing! It makes me feel like I am loved and that I can be a writer someday.

I want to be an author when i grow up. Hopefully you buy my book?

Haha, anyways, Thank You SO MUCH for reading!

I LOVE YOU ALL TO THE BONE(:

Thanks for making this the best story i've written.

**xoxo -JB**


End file.
